The New Girl
by Emmelz
Summary: The sixth year of Hogwarts is starting, and there is a new girl. A Canadian exchange student (moi) who gets into all sorts of mis-adventures. This is my first fan fic 'yall, my baby... I wrote myself in for fun..please dont hate lol
1. CHAPTER ONE

The New Girl.

My one and only disclaimer **I do not own! ANY CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE I DO NOT OWN, this story is based on the characters of the beloved book Harry Potter by JK Rowling. I am not getting paid for this story...( seeing as it is on you would think this was obvious. ) I am just a sixteen year old kid with WAYYY to much spare time.. **Therefore ending my one and only disclaimer lets get on with the show.

A/N Okay this is my first fan fic, my baby, dont be too harsh. Please review

* * *

Prelude

"Another year" Hermione sighed, "I've already started a revision schedule…" Ron groaned, Harry laughed

"It's good to be home, hey! Who is that?" Harry asked pointing to an almost empty compartment. It was a girl with long golden blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She looked like a sixth year, like them, but none of them had seen her before.

"Who knows she looks new, come on lets go find a compartment," Hermione said loudly as she pulled the two gawking boys away from the window. Ron threw her a dirty look as they went to find a room and they ended up sitting with Ginny and Neville.

Dear Michelle.

Hey! It's me. I'm sitting on the Hogwarts Express! I'm totally excited; starting a new year always makes me excited. Starting a new year in a new school makes me doubly excited! I cant believe I got transferred into Hogwarts… sure I'm going to miss you and all of my friends from The Bewitchment School of Sorcery but I'm sure I'll make new friends in no time. Well its getting late and I have to change into my new uniform… oh man its so much cuter then the BSS uniform! I miss you sooo much!

Emmelz

CHAPTER ONE

"Firs' years, Firs' years over here. Hello Harry, Ron, an' Hermione! Sixth year eh? What trouble do yeh have planned for this year?" Hagrid said with a smile on his face.

"We don't plan trouble," said Hermione

" Yeah, trouble just seems to have plans for us" Ron said laughing, but Harry wasn't listening. There was that blonde girl again, and she was walking up to Hagrid.

"Hello" she said flipping her hair over her shoulder "You're Hagrid right?" she asked, she had an accent but Harry couldn't quite place where she was from.

"Aye tha's me. Yer'll be Emma-Leigh right?" Emma-Leigh nodded "Well come with me then, see yeh later you three." Harry and Ron stared after her. Hermione looked at them in disgust

"Lets go find a carriage… NOW!" Ron and Harry snapped out of their trances and followed Hermione as she mumbled something about boys under her breath. The trio got to the Great hall and it looked just as spectacular as ever. Shouts of greetings and salutations could be heard from all four house tables.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. It is good to be home," Harry said as he breathed in deeply

"Oh yes," said Ron " good to be home, except that." He pointed to a certain blonde headed boy between two over seized goons in Slytherin robes. Hermione sniffed,

" I smell twitchy little ferrets." The trio laughed and sat down next to Ginny, Neville, Lavender and Parvati.

Professor McGonagall lead the first years to the front of the room and started reading out the names, starting with A's and going to the Z's. Finally Zellgar, Anthony (Hufflepuff) was sorted and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and sat down. Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent

"We have some changes this year," he said clearing his throat "First we must welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Iva Nish." A pale woman with wispy hair stood up as the students clapped.

"As long as she doesn't wear pink fuzzy cardigans, she's alright with me," whispered Lavender as Parvati went into peals of silent laughter and Ron got a sudden case of a hacking cough. Professor Dumbledore raised his and the hall went quiet again. "We also have a new student joining us, Miss Emma-Leigh Newman. Emma-Leigh comes to us from British Columbia Canada. She used to attend B.S.S The Bewitchment School of Sorcery. She received full marks on her O.W.L.s and Headmistress Kassandrah Bullavardez decided it would be best for her to continue her schooling here," he said turning to the new girl "Emma-Leigh if you would be so kind as to place the sorting hat on your head, then we can get this show on the road," he added with a twinkle in his eye. Emma-Leigh sat down on the stool and waited. The Sorting Hat whispered in her ear and finally shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers as the blonde haired girl placed the hat back on the stool, shook Professor Dumbledore's hand and waltzed down to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Harry and Ron and in-between Hermione and Lavender. They were all about to say hello when Dumbledore started to talk about rules and such. After about three minutes of this and Ron's stomach grumbling the food magically appeared in front of them and the questions started to fly.

"What is B.S.S like?"

" Are you excited to be here?"

"Did you really get top marks on all your owls"

"What is your magical background?"

"Woah!" Emma-Leigh said "One at a time, Jeeze." She smiled; '_she has a great smile'_ thought Harry.

"In short B.S.S is lovely but nothing compared to the little amount I've seen of Hogwarts. Yes I'm very excited to be here. I did get top marks at my school; of course I doubt I'll get top marks here. It is supposed to be much more advanced then my school…"

" 'Mione 'ere getstop mar's a' this school" interrupted Ron with a mouthful of food. Hermione blushed slightly and kicked Ron underneath the table,

"Shut It." She said smiling "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter" she said pointing to each person in turn Emma-Leigh smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you" and shook every ones hand. He was amazed she didn't flick her eyes to Harry's scar. "Oh yah, one question that I didn't answer was about my family. I'm a pure blood. Both my mum and dad are witches and wizards." She said as she began to mash her already mashed potatoes and started to talk to Hermione about her O.W.L.s and other school related things.

"Great another Hermione" Ron whispered to Harry rolling his eyes. Harry laughed and continued to watch Emma-Leigh. She was the only person who didn't freak out about him being Harry Potter the Boy who Lived and it was quite exhilarating.

"Uh… Harry? Earth to Harry! Can you pass the salt?" asked Lavender

"What were you thinking about?" Parvati asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, Quidditch" he replied " and how great its going to be being back on the team" his face brightened "I'm Capitan you know!" he seemed very pleased "Do you play Quidditch?" he asked Emma-Leigh looking directly into her blue eyes,

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I was seeker for my house team… I hear you have a chaser spot opening, I was thinking about trying out." Harry smiled,

"Well try outs are on the seventeenth. We shall see you there." He looked at Ron

"I'm Keeper!" he said proudly. The feast soon ended and the sound of chairs scraping along the floor was immense. Emma-Leigh followed Ron, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the gang to the Entrance hall where they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"So," he sneered, " you've got yourself a new friend. Since you are too rude to introduce us I'll do it myself" He cleared his throat " I am Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect." He drawled, " This is Crabbe and Goyle" he added in after thought.

"Aloha, My name is Emma-Leigh nice to… meet you" she stammered as she noticed the evil looks the trio were giving him,

"Well, this couldn't be more awkward" she said with a grin as she skipped off to find the Fat Lady.

"You leave her alone Malfoy" Harry threatened and at that they ran off to find where Emma-Leigh had gone "Purple People Eater" they said to the Fat Lady and they went inside. They found Emma-Leigh curled up on the pink armchair by the fire chatting to Ginny.

"Hello all," said Ginny, "what's wrong?" she asked as she saw the look on Hermione, Ron, and Harry's faces.

"You have to stay away from Malfoy. He is a bullying toe rag, a little prat, an evil sack of…"

"Okay I get it" she said to interrupt Ron's rant. " I have a gift of seeing inside people… I can see what he's like… but his "bullying toe rag" ect. is only a front. He is actually an okay person." And with that she got out her book "The Amber Spyglass" and began to read. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there, gob smacked.

"Okay since you know so much what's inside me then?" Ron asked with a very Malfoy sneer.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," She said looking at him up and down. " Alright. You are brave but you always feel second best mostly because of your older brothers and Harry… but your just as good as them" she said in a matter of fact way. Ron just looked at her in surprise.

"Well that was scarily accurate, but still stay away from him ok?" he looked genuinely worried and confused, in a cute sort of way.

"Alright, but don't worry about me. I know how to handle myself" With that Emma-Leigh and Hermione went up stairs to get their "Beauty Sleep."

Dear Mich.

All right, so it's been a week and I've had the greatest time. I've infiltrated a great group of friends that you would absolutely love! Hermione Granger is a bookworm like me and we all thought I was smart… well she is a genius. She beat me in all my OWL marks but whatever I'll pass. Ron Weasley is totally cool. He has a sense of humour that you would totally love. Totally sarcastic. And then there is Harry Potter and oh my lord! He is so fine. LOL. He has this awesome flyaway jet-black hair and these alluring green eyes. One word… yummy! But I'm rambling on about him and I'm sure you don't really care. There is this other guy Draco Malfoy ooh la la straight white hair and smouldering grey eyes you would snog him senseless! LOL. My classes are pretty cool Professor McGonagall (transfiguration) is strict but as long as your on here good side and don't mess around in her class, she likes you. Prof. Flitwick is super cool he has a squeaking voice and is really short but is much better at teaching charms then Professor Smirch. And then there's "the Potions Master" Professor Snape. OMG he is so funny. He is a slimy greasy old git… I suppose he isn't funny, but the people making fun of him is. He seemed displeased that I'm hanging out with Harry and the gang. Harry says that Snape hates him because of something his father did to him when he was younger (he didn't care to elaborate) anyways I should wrap this up. I still miss you very much!love yah lotz!

Emmelz

* * *

Yes, I have written myself into the stories, and elaborated a bit (my stunning good looksperfect grades ect are figments of my own imagination) yes... it is MARY SUE-ish and I like it that way... so please no flames on that part... I wrote it to be mary sue it is a mary sue fan fic don't hurt me! Please review 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

A/N Michelle is my friend from British Columbia and it is a way for me to show how I'm feeling.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"Well, that could have gone better," said Neville still ashen faced after yet another disastrous potions class. They were supposed to be making a simple remembering potion (something he needs) a simple clear potion that he managed to turn pink and blue polka dots, burn through the bottom of his cauldron, and start burning through the stone floor before Snape noticed and fixed it.

"Well, Advanced Transfiguration for me and Hermione after lunch." Emma-Leigh said brightly as they walked into the Great Hall. As the foursome sat down Denis Creevey sat down next to Harry.

"Hiya Harry," he said sounding very much like his older brother " I was wondering exactly what openings there are on the Quidditch team." Denis had filled out nicely, he spent the last few years working out and entering his third year he was definitely hotter then Colin… for a younger guy.

"Well, Kirke and Sloper have quit. They decided, "Quidditch wasn't for them"" he said laughing and using finger quotations. "Anyways, we've got two beater spots opened and two chaser spots opened, I believe Ginny has already called dibbs on one though."

"Cool beans! I want to be a beater anyways. I'll see 'yall tomorrow at tryouts" Denis flashed his award winning smile and went to sit with his brother. Emma-Leigh shifted in her seat uncomfortably and pushed around her salad with her fork. Neville, seeing this asked

"Emmelz? Wassup?" Emma-Leigh's head snapped up.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous about tryouts… how did you know my nickname was Emmelz?" she asked, she hadn't told anyone her nickname.

"Oh… well I borrowed your potions textbook and it was written on the inside." He said squirming.

"Oh cool. Yah that was my nickname back at my old school… feel free to spread it around" She smiled and started to eat her salad. Phwump. Ginny sat down heavily beside Hermione and smashed her head on the table.

"Oh my god" she sighed. The gang looked puzzled.

"Um… Gin? What's wrong sweetie?" Hermione questioned laying her hand on her back.

"Professor Nish," she explained, "Is the most… ignorant… dumbass in the whole freaking world! She is so boring, She doesn't know anything about what she is teaching. She just reads out of the textbook and makes us take notes… Professor Umbridge is welcome to come back. And to make matters worse she hates me, I don't even know why!" she grumbled

"I do." Everyone looked at Emma-Leigh " it's because you have nice hair. She hates me too," everyone laughed. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Well its time for Transfiguration… Emmelz?" she tried on the nickname for size.

"Alright, lets go. See yah later everyone!" she yelled as she gallivanted off with Hermione. Harry watched after her, He didn't notice a certain red-headed-best-friend watch him angrily.

* * *

A/N ooh some angst between Ron and Harry.. that Harry doesn't even know about! lol! How will this story unfold? tune in next time dun dun duuuhh...lol 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Presenting chapter three

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Listen up," Harry said as he paced along in front of the line of Quidditch tryoutees. "We are going to run a couple of drills and then put you through some tests where I will judge you. Alright, everybody up in the air." Everybody flew up into the air. Emma-Leigh's long blonde hair flared out behind her as the wind caught in it. _'Damn she looks fine' _thought Harry. They started off with just a few easy warm ups then Harry supervised the beaters while the chaser-wanna-bees played pass. Denis did really well and it was absolutely no doubt that he would get one of the spots. Up nest it was the chasers turn. Emma-Leigh and Dana Carter were against each other. Ginny was pared with Charlotte Brooks and there were two other girls (who were so bad they don't even deserve to be named!) they were all extremely good but Emma-Leigh and Ginny got the positions, with Charlotte Brooks as a substitute. Denis got the spot along with Tyler Johnson. So the team stands thus; Potter-Seeker, Spinnit, Newman, Weasley- Chaser, Brooks-Sub Creevey, Johnson- Beater and finally Weasley- Keeper.

"First practice is booked for two weeks from now. See you all then. Good job!" Harry congratulated the new team. They walked back up to the Gryffindor tower together. Emma-Leigh and Harry dawdled behind the rest.

"Thanks a lot Harry. I'm really happy I am on the team, Thanks." She stopped and gave him a hug

"Er… thanks," he blushed "you deserve it you're really good." He blushed some more and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hey! Come on you two!" shouted Ginny "get a move on!" they jumped a little bit and went running to catch up. There were 8 butter beers waiting up there for the new team.

"To the cup" said Ron " To the cup!" they all agreed and they drank up, relishing the refreshing taste of butter beer.

"This is really good… it's the first time I've ever had this stuff." Emma-Leigh said, "There is no such thing as Butterbeer in Canada." The team partied for a while then went up to bed.

Dear Micchy Baby!

OH MY GOD! I'm on the Quidditch team! I'm Chaser… I know I was Seeker (and a good one at that) but apparently I'm a good Chaser too. Who knew I had so much skill loll. Anyways, remember me telling you about Harry? Oh My Lord! We totally had a "moment" the yesterday after tryouts. It was a small one but one none-the-less. Anyways I'm gonna send my good news with Brogan now even tho its two thirty in the morning.

Love yah soo much and miss you tonz!

Write back biatch!

Emmelz

* * *

Small chapter i know but the next will be up soon thanks for reviewing mich! 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

"That's it! I'm done! I can't take this homework thing anymore!" Emma-Leigh yelled slamming her book shut and making a few first years jump. To Harry and Ron's surprise, Hermione slammed her book shut following suit. Hermione sighed.

"You are so right… this is too much" Harry and Ron ogled at the site of this. "I never thought I'd say it but I miss Fred and George's mischief" and with that comment being said Ron fell off his chair.

"Oh wow! I just hit my head, I had this odd dream that Hermione had enough of homework and that she missed Gred and Forge. Woo scary nightmare." He said rubbing his eyes. Through out all of this Emma-Leigh was looking confused as ever.

"Uh Fred and George are who?" she asked.

"They are Ron's older "Prank Master" brothers." Ron went into his wallet and got out a picture.

"Ooh Hotties." Emma-Leigh said, " You look a lot like them." She said as she handed the picture back to him Ron smiled. _'did Emma-Leigh just say I was hot?' _"Anyways how are we going to fix this?" she asked.

"Well, last year it was really easy to break rules because Umbridge was making all sorts of dumb ones," Harry said, "The D.A. took my mind off all that crap… seeing as Nish actually teaches us hands on stuff, even tho she is so boring and stupid, she still teaches us."

"Well," said Emma-Leigh, "we will just have to think of some other way to rebel… but I'm still done with this homework. Accio Broom!" her Firebolt came whizzing down from her room "I'm going for a ride, you guys coming?" with that Harry and Ron summoned their brooms.

"What about me" Hermione wined

" 'Sall good. I've got a spare," Emma-Leigh said with that a Nimbus 2000 came spinning down the corridor.

"Lets go" they all jumped on their brooms and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. They all just flew around the pitch doing nothing in particular. Then Harry got the idea of playing a mini game of Quidditch. By that time Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Neville had joined them (he had gotten over his first year "broom incident") he still wasn't great but at least he could keep control of the broom. So they divided up into two teams, Harry, Parvati, Ginny, Neville and Emma-Leigh, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender. The set up was, Emma-Leigh & Harry- Seekers, Ron & Parvati-Keepers, Ron, Parvati, Ginny & Neville-Chasers (they all worked together) and Hermione & Lavender- Beaters. They only used one Bludger because none of them really wanted to have to explain an injury to Madam Pomfrey at this time in the evening. It was dark outside so they put on glasses that Hermione and Emma-Leigh placed charms on to make you see in the dark. It was a total blast. Then there was the chase; Emma-Leigh and Harry were neck and neck riding their Firebolts. Emma-Leigh caught the snitch and toppled on to the ground with Harry following her soon after, landing almost on top of her after a thrilling chase.

"I lost," he said in disbelief, "You beat me. Wow. No one has ever beaten me… unless I was attacked or something. You're amazing," he said as he lowered his head down and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

A/Na little bit of a cliffy there... tee hee hee. 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

When he pulled back he blushed furiously.

"I…err…um…" he stuttered. Emma-Leigh just smiled.

"Well then," she said " lets get back in the game… we'll tell them who won" she smiled as she tackled him of her and flew up to join her team and celebrate. They finally frolicked into the common room at four in the morning, after going down to the kitchens for food and butter beers. They of course were the only ones up so they decided to have a party. Harry kept trying to catch Emma-Leigh's eye but he did not prosper. They saw the homework they all so carelessly left around the table.

"Well it wasn't mischievous, but it was great!" said Hermione.

"We were up past curfew… and we snuck into the kitchens… so we at broke at least two rules" Neville said bursting into laughter. It was none alcoholic Butterbeer, but Neville usually got this way on too much sugar and not enough sleep.

It was now 6 am and those creepy kids that wake up early on a Saturday were starting to get breakfast. Neville and Lavender were sleeping on the couch; Lavender's head was on Neville's shoulder. Ron, Hermione and Parvati had drifted up to bed in the last two hours and Ginny was just saying good morning. Soon the only ones who were still conscious were Emma-Leigh and Harry.

"Well, this is awkward" Harry said

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward" Emma-Leigh said matter of factually.

"Listen, at the Quidditch game… I… er… hope I didn't make you feel… uncomfortable." He said sheepishly.

"Uncomfortable? No… why would I? It was an in the moment sorta thing" she said and looked directly into his stunningly green almond shaped eyes. The fire was crackling beside them merrily it was so romantic, he leaned in, she leaned in. All of a sudden Neville let out a huge snore that wrecked the mood completely. They both burst out into nervous giggles said goodnight and went to bed.

The next day Emma-Leigh finally got up at 2 in the afternoon.

"That was the best morning sleep ever" she yawned stretching she plopped down next to Ron.

"Wassup?" she asked in the most American voice she could muster.

"Not to much," he answered laughing, " I'm still exhausted from last night. That was great." He smiled remembering the night before.

"Yah it was" she said happily sneaking a glance at Harry. He was staring at her intently but looked quickly away when he noticed her watching him. Hermione threw Emma-Leigh her unfinished potions essay,

"You should finish that so you can have all weekend to do whatever you want."

"Wench" she spat jokingly as she started to work. She finished it in ten minutes. She is lucky; she can turn off the rest of the world when she wants to concentrate. (a/n a trait I wish I really did have.) Once she was done Ron challenged her to a game of Wizards chess. She happily accepted but warned him that he should do his homework too or else Snape might liquefy him. Ron ignored that comment and started the match. Harry watched from the sidelines as a very intense game started to unfold and called dibbs on the winner. Emma-Leigh won so she started a match with Harry. It was a good game despite Harry's low skill level, but Emma-Leigh was able to beat him easily. She went undefeated and amused everybody for about three minutes doing a very odd victory dance/ chant and singing the words "Sara Sa, Sera Sa, Sera SA SA Sera Sa!" over and over again. It was finally time for dinner, and all starving, they went off to go eat a lovely feast.

* * *

A/N only very few ppl understand the sera sa comment AHAHAHA love you all please review 


	6. CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SIX

Halloween was coming up and the students of Hogwarts were very excited because a rumour had been going around the school that Dumbledore was planning something, (probably started by Dumbledore himself) so on October 30th everyone was anxious for dinner. Emma-Leigh, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat down and looked up at the Headmaster. He looked aloofly around the room. Everyone in the hall looked up at Dumbledore at least 500 times that night… not a word was said from The Greatest Sorcerer. Needless to say everyone was disappointed. They all grumbled as the trudged back to their respected common rooms. When they got there, there was a huge poster on the notice board… KARAOKE NIGHT… after the Hallowe'en feast fourth years and above will be able to attend a Karaoke party as a celebration! Emma-Leigh shrieked when she saw this.

"I love Karaoke!" she squealed. "I used to do this all the time OMIGOD!" she was just a little bit excited. Ron, and many other wizards with little Muggle heritage, didn't know what Karaoke was so Emma-Leigh, with the help of others, did some explaining. Once they had a general understanding of what it was, only a few were happy. Ron complained a lot about not being able to sing.

"Don't worry" Emma-Leigh reassured "haven't you ever heard Simon Cowell "that was horrible you sound like a bad Karaoke singer" before?" she asked. Then Hermione distracted her pulling her aside questioning her about what songs they wanted to sing… they grabbed Ginny and ran upstairs.

It was the beginning of the Hallowe'en feast and the place looked GRRRREAT! Humongous pumpkins were floating in mid air above everyone's heads, live bats hung from the rafters… the place looked amazing.

"Wow" Emma-Leigh sighed.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Well," she said slightly embarrassed, "this is the first time I've really been homesick… my school went all out for Halloween too. It's my favourite holiday" she sighed "I miss everybody so much" Harry swept her into a hug.

"Be happy," he said looking into her eyes, "this is gonna be awesome, I've never sang Karaoke and we will all have a blast together" Emma-Leigh smiled and nodded and sat down. The feast was awesome, per usual. Dumbledore stood up,

"Would all first, second, and third years please go finish your parties up in your common rooms. All who wish to stay for the Karaoke party stay where you are." All of the younger students bid farewell and drifted towards the door, once they were all gone everybody was asked to move to one side of the hall. When they all assembled the house tables were removed and there were a cluster of tables around a big stage with a few microphones and a T.V on it. (a/n I'm revoking the "no electricity around Hogwarts" rule because I am too uncreative to come up with another way to do Karaoke.) Dumbledore got up on stage,

"This is a test," he said into the microphone when music started to play…

_Gryffindor, can you handle this?_

_Slytherin, can you handle this?_

_Hufflepuff, can you handle this?_

_I don't think they can handle this! Woo_

_Barely move, we've arrived_

_Lookin sexy, lookin fly_

_Baddest chick, chick inside_

_DJ, jam tonight_

_Spotted me a tender thang_

_There you are, come on baby_

_Don't you wanna dance with me_

_Can you handle, handle me_

_You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight_

_You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight_

_Read my lips carefully if you like what you see_

_Move, groove, prove you can hang with me_

_By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me_

_Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this _

_Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this _

_Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe_

_Baby, can you handle this?_

_Baby, can you handle this?_

_Baby, can you handle this?_

_I don't think you can handle this!_

_I'm about to break you off_

_H-town goin hard_

_Lead my hips, slap my thighs_

_Swing my hair, square my eyes_

_Lookin hot, smellin good_

_Groovin like I'm from the hood_

_Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss_

_Can you handle, handle this_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this _

_Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this _

_Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe_

_Move your body up and down (whoo!)_

_Make your booty touch the ground (whoo!)_

_I can't help but wonder why (whoo!)_

_Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe_

_I shake my jelly at every chance_

_When I whip it with my hips you slip into a trance_

_I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have_

_Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz_

_Scatting_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you ready for this _

_Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe_

As Dumbledore hit that last note the entire room went silent… they could not believe their headmaster had just been doing the Beyonce booty dance in front of everyone! Suddenly one person started to cheer and everybody clued in and clapped. Dumbledore pointed to the tables where books full of song lists were.

"Go look through those books and find out what you want to sing. Then write it out on the pieces of paper. Who wants to go next?" he already had a bunch of papers for people who knew what they were doing.

"Alright up next we've got a lovely duet between Pansy and Millicent singing… I believe I can fly" the music started up and Emma-Leigh, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all groaned as they started to sing… off key, off pitch and out of tune. A few other people got up Draco being one of them. When he hit the first note, the first word Emma-Leigh screamed…

_I'm the hit, I'm the hook  
That your looking for _

_  
If your looking for the single one  
You can feel what I've got  
You can bet I'm everything  
You need, you need, you need  
You might not see it now  
But one day your gonna come around _

I'm the hit, I'm the hook  
That your looking for  
I'm the one, I'm the love that you can't ignore  
I'm the single one, I'm the single one

If your getting tired of the same old line  
So am I, so am I  
We try so hard, but  
There all the same, the same, the same  
You might not see it now

You're gonna come around  
I'm the hit, I'm the hook  
That your looking for  
I'm the one, I'm the love that you can't ignore  
I'm the single one, I'm the single one

_You're gonna come around  
I'm the hit, I'm the hook  
That your looking for  
I'm the one, I'm the love that you can't ignore  
I'm the single one, I'm the single one_

_You're gonna come around  
I'm the hit, I'm the hook  
That your looking for  
I'm the one, I'm the love that you can't ignore  
I'm the single one, I'm the single one_

Emma-Leigh was totally entranced,

"Michelle would have LOVED that," she thought out loud but no one heard her because everyone was still screaming and clapping, even though he was a Slytherin everyone was clapping. No one knew he could sing. Neville got up sang She's Just The Flavor Of The Week, right after Draco… unfortunately no one could follow that, especially Neville. He wasn't bad. He was way better then Pansy… but still not good, It was like Ruben having to sing after Clay. (a/n CLAY AIKEN RULES!) Then it was Hermione, Emma-Leigh, Parvati and Ginny's turn. They got on stage and all the lights went out…

_Ginny:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas _

Parvati:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

_a spot light shone on each person who had all magically changed into Moulin Rouge outfits during the black out. _

Parvati:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Chorus:All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Ginny:  
What What, What what  
Parvati:  
ooh oh

All:Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Ginny: yea yea yea yea

Hermione:

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah _

Chorus: All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_Ginny:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna _

_Ginny& Hermione: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now _

All: Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

_Emma-Leigh:  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more _

Hermione:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Ginny:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life

_  
Emma-Leigh:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more _

Chorus: All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Missy: (voice from some where else, magically changed for names.)  
Emma-Leigh...(E:oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Hermione... (H: Lady Marmalade)  
Parvati...(P: hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Ginny...(G: Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

All :Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

Everyone went into a fit of screaming as all four girls gave them all a bow returning to their original clothing. It was well done but they were all laughing hysterically through out the whole thing. They all got off stage except Emma-Leigh who was singing the next song. A beautiful piano started to play while he sang as back up…

_There was a man, a lonely man  
Who lost his love through his indifference  
A heart that cared, that went unshared  
Until it died in his silence _

And Solitaire's the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
And by himself, it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again

And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire

Another day, a lonely day  
So much to say that goes unspoken  
And through the night, his sleepless nights  
His eyes are closed, his heart is broken

And Solitaire's the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
She's coming back again

And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire

A little hope, goes up in smoke  
Just how it goes, goes without saying  
Solitaireee  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again  
Ohhh

And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire  
Solitaire, solitaire

Not a single seat was dry after that performance. Even Snape was a little teary eyed. (Not that he would admit it.) Emma-Leigh gracefully left the stage and returned to her friends. They all stared at her.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Harry said surprised, "that was bloody brilliant!"

"Wow" whispered Neville. Hermione and Ginny just looked at them.

"How come we didn't get a reaction like that?" said Ginny huffily. Then out of nowhere Simon Cowell appeared,

"You didn't get a reaction like that hunny, because you weren't that good. Emma-Leigh you're a star." And then he walked away disappearing into the crowd.

"Um… right" Emma-Leigh said as she got herself a Butterbeer. Some one was singing Brittany Spears in the background…

Oh Baby, Baby how was I supposed to know… 

No body was really listening though; they were all going over to Emma-Leigh to congratulate her.

"Well… Thanks…" Then Harry was called up to the stage…

"This is for you." he said as the intro played.

_Yeah I know it hurts, Yeah I know you're scared walking down the road that leads to who knows where. Don't you hang your  
head don't you give up yet when courage starts to disappear I will be right here. _

When your world breaks down and the voices tell you turn around. When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.  
When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind, I will carry you.

Everybody cries, Everybody bleeds, No one ever said that life's an easy thing. That's the beauty of it, when you lose your  
way, close your eyes and go to sleep and wake up to another day.

When your world breaks down and the voices tell you turn around. When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.  
When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind, I will carry you

You should know now that you're not alone. Take my heart and we will find, you will find, your way home.

When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you. When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes.  
When you're falling behind, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you.

He was also AMAZING! Who knew Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived could sing? He got back to the group and Emma-Leigh just stared at him. He had just sung her all time favourite song, and looked at her the whole time. Was the song for her? She thought she just watched him. More people got up and sang, then finally got Ron up there. He sang I'm too sexy for my shirt. It was hilarious and he wasn't as bad as a singer as he said he was. All in all it was a wonderful time. Of course, all good things must come to an end. Eventually Dumbledore got back up on stage and told everybody that it was time for bed. They all went back up to their common rooms and went to sleep.

The next day at breakfast Professor Dumbledore made a little announcement,

"To all those that enjoyed themselves last night" people cheered, "There is a Video and CD that you can purchase for just 7 sickles in the Entrance Hall. It captures all of last nights memorable events." He sat back down and began to eat. A few people ran out as soon as he sat down, Emma-Leigh and Harry being two of them. They got outside and saw a bunch of CD's and videos and each bought one of each. On there was Ron's I'm to sexy for my shirt Draco's Single Harry's I Will Carry You and Emma-Leigh's Solitaire to name a few. On the video there was also a BIG MISTAKES portion where they had songs such as Neville's She's Just The Flavour Of The Week and Pansy and Millicent's I Believe I Can Fly. All Emma-Leigh cared about was Harry's song.

* * *

A/N the songs were Dumbledore-Bootylicious Destiny's Child.

Draco-Single Kalen Porter

The Girls- Lady Marmalade Moulin Rouge version

Emma-Leigh- Solitaire Clay Aiken

Harry- I Will Carry You Clay Aiken.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

CHAPTER SEVEN

The big game was scheduled for this Saturday. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Harry was going crazy. He had the team practicing three hours a day. If they couldn't get on the pitch, they would go to a field across the lake. It wouldn't be Quidditch with out pre game hexes. Slytherin was highly targeted because Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and many others had fathers who were recently unmasked as Death Eaters. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were very interested indeed because it was practically a new team, and after the incident with Ron's imbecile Keeper skills. Snape was, as usual, evil to everyone except the Slytherins.

"I thought he was supposed to be on our side" Ron grumbled as they walked out of Potions

"What?" Emma-Leigh questioned, "He has always been mean to everyone but Slytherin." She sounded very confused

"Oh...right… well…uh" Ron tried to speak.

"Don't bother trying to lie to me Ronald Weasley" Emma-Leigh's hair seemed to spark with electricity. Harry, seeing this decided it would be best to tell her what was going on.

"We'll tell you… later. Now isn't a good time. They walked out of the Great Hall and to the Room of Requirement.

"Wow" Emma-Leigh said, "and in the end, one of you has to be the murderer and the other one has to be the victim?" Harry nodded. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Emma-Leigh were all sitting on very comfortable pillows in the Room of Requirement. They figured it would be the best place to be alone. The original trio went to Dumbledore to make sure it was okay to tell Emma-Leigh this very classified information he agreed it would be best, probably due to the fact that she had lots of connections in Canada. She now knew everything that had happened in the last five years, about the Order of the Phoenix (except where it is because only Dumbledore can really say) and the prophecy in which Harry was supposed to fulfil. Emma-Leigh placed her hand on Harry's.

"I'm so sorry. It's not fair that you had to go through all that, and everything you have to do in the future. I'll stick with you every step of the way." She looked into Hermione's big brown eyes, and then moved onto Ron's playful blue eyes, and back again to Harry's serious green eyes.

"We all are behind you." And from that point on the trio became a foursome.

* * *

A/N yes I mad the last part sentimental… whatever… I didn't mention Sirius's death because I REFUSE TO BELIEVE HE IS DEAD! 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

QUIDDITCH SCENE!

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

" Find your happy place, find your happy place," Emma-Leigh said under her breath over and over, trying to eat her French toast at the same time and.. so far… it wasn't working.

"Why is this so hard? I'm a good chaser. I've played Quidditch back in my old school… why am I such a nervous wreck? Ahg… find a happy place find a happy place." Harry walked into the Great Hall witnessing Emma-Leigh's minor break down. It wasn't heard to miss seeing as she was shaking from head to foot.

"Woah Emz chill out okay?" he said genuinely concerned, sitting down beside her. She was still shaking and mumbling something that sounded like "giffin ma nappie case" her eyes looked out of focus. Harry put his arm rounder her, which seemed to take her out of her trance.

"Oh Harry, I didn't see you there What's Up?" she said in a false cheery voice. She had stopped shaking except for her hands.

"Don't give me that," Harry said with his arm still around her, "you were totally freaking out just then. What's the matter?" He looked at her again, she seemed to have calmed down a great deal since he had arrived.

"Oh, pre game jitters that's all." She saw the look on Harry's face. "Okay pre game mental breakdowns. Still, 'sall good now. I just have to eat something" with that she put more syrup on her French toast and forced it down.

Ron walked in and sat down across from them. His hair was still ruffled from sleeping.

"Didn't bother to find a hair brush?" Emma-Leigh asked sarcastically, getting back to her normal self.

"Ha Ha." He said looking at his sausages. He looked pale and also seemed to have some pre-game jitters. The Slytherins were wearing their 'Weasley Is Our King' badges, unfortunately they didn't know that Ron had gained a lot of confidence over the summer and practicing with Harry helped him get a lot of skill. The Gryffindors stole the Slytherin slogan of 'Weasley is Our King'. They had banners, posters, badges, and t-shirts. Everything they could think of, and Slytherin had no idea, they were never that bright. The match was to start in two hours and Harry wanted the team to meet up in the common room. As the team assembled Harry started to pace. It was all up to him. He was the Capitan. If the team messed up it would be his fault.

"Alright team. I don't like long pep talks…"

"Then why are we here two hours early?" Ginny interrupted, everyone giggled, Harry shot her a look.

"Because Ginny dear I have written you a poem." He foe coughed and cleared his throat for effect,

" Roses are red… Violets are blue… why don't you just… Shut it!" Everybody laughed including Harry, "Okay serious now," he paused " good. Some of you might be nervous" he looked at Emma-Leigh, "but don't worry about it. We are the best team out there. We've got a keeper who went from King of the Slytherins to King of our team." Ron blushed the same colour as his hair. It greatly clashed with his red and gold Quidditch robes. "Chasers who are to die for." Alicia, Ginny and Emma-Leigh giggled and flicked their hair in the preppiest way possible before the burst into hysterics. "Beaters that will beat those stupid Slytherin blighters into a pulp." Denis and Tyler gave each other high fives with their bats. "And then there is me…" he said but Emma-Leigh interrupted.

"The best dam Seeker out there… besides me of course" Harry blushed a colour just three shades under Ron's colour.

"Riight" he said trying to keep his cool, "Whatever you say… Now lets get down there and Kick some Slytherin Keister" Everyone cheered and scrambled out the portrait hole. "Did I just say Keister?" he asked himself out loud.

"Yes you did," said Emma-Leigh, "Twice in fact" she giggled grabbing his hand she pulled him towards the door.

"The start of a Quidditch season, and the weather couldn't be more perfect," shouted Oliver Wood into the magical mega phone. He came back (now that Lee was gone) to do the commentary for Hogwarts Quidditch games, as long as they didn't interfere with his Puddlemere United team practices, fortunately today was one of his days off.

"I hope your ready for an exciting game folks. Oh here they come the Gryffindor Team!" he yelled as his old team walked onto the pitch. His voice was nearly drowned out by the cheers from the Gryffindors. Along side them the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to help with the noise.

"We've got Creevey" screams "Johnson" screams "Spinnit" screams "Weasley" screams "Newman" screams "Weasley" screams and "Potter" very loud screams. "Now for the Slytherin team" he said in a slightly hostile voice. "Crabbe" boos "Goyle" boos "Odious" boos "Bullstrode" boos "Cartier" boos "Day" boos " and Malfoy" very loud boos.

"Now Potter and Malfoy will shake hands and the game will start" Malfoy had some how bought his way into the Capitan position. As usual it looked more like a contest on who could break the other persons hand… it looked like Harry was winning. Draco was wincing slightly. The Quaffle was up and the game began.

"First to grab the Quaffle is Newman, I've never met this girl, what an excellent flyer! Anyways Newman passes to Gin… Weasley! Weasley passes back to Newman! Newman shoots, She scores! Slytherin Keeper Day does not look too pleased. Day passes the ball to Cartier…" Harry was keeping his eyes out for the Snitch but Cartier was flying so fast at Ron, so he got distracted and started to watch the game.

"Come on Ron" he whispered. Ron went white this was his first test.

"Cartier passes to Bullstrode who… drops it… lucky for Slytherin, Odious was right there. Odious shoots…. An Amazing save made by Ron Weasley! A save I'm proud of." The Gryffindors opened their posters and banners and started to sing the nice version of 'Weasley is our King' with the lovely accompaniment of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw supporters singing 'Weasley is THEIR King'.

"Hey Harry? Look for the Snitch!" Emma-Leigh yelled as she flew past him rushing after Alicia. That snapped Harry back in the game. Malfoy was circling the pitch so Harry went up and in the opposite direction as him.

"Wow! It's good to be back at a Hogwarts game! Beater Johnson… related to Angelina? No… ok anyways, He just hit a great Bludger towards Day, causing him to fly in the opposite direction allowing Weasley junior to score! Yet another ten points for Gryffindor! I don't know who I should be congratulating… so good on you both! The score stands at twenty points Gryffindor to ZERO for Slytherin.

Ten minutes later Slytherin still hadn't scored and Gryffindor were leading by 50.

"Creevey just shot a beautiful Bludger at the back of Cartier's head and has knocked him unconscious" The poor Slytherin team just lost their only player with actual talent.

"Woah! Another great save made by Weasley! Potter had done a great job with his Captainship on this team. Newman scores again… so that's 60 nothing to the ones in Red and Gold!" The Gryffindors were going crazy you couldn't hear yourself think the sound was that immense. Emma-Leigh flew to Ron

"You're doing a great job!" she yelled over the noise as he passed her the ball.

"You too!" he said as she went speeding off.

"Has it happened? Harry has seen the Snitch!" Wood was practically jumping out of his seat. "Going into one of Potter's spectacular dives, he speeds towards the ground! Malfoy is right behind him! Harry is practically vertical to the ground!" Harry pulled out of the dive laughing as Malfoy smashed into the ground "Oh my! He was Feinting! Great technique! Worked perfectly! Malfoy sure wasn't expecting that! AHAHA Excellent Harry..er.. Potter!" When Malfoy finally got back on his broomstick Gryffindor was winning 80 to Zilch. And the green people were actually green. They all looked sick because of how poorly their team was playing. All of them had torn of their "Weasley is our King' badges and were getting quite depressed indeed.

"Harry is diving again! Malfoy is hesitant! Can you blame him after last time? He finally sees that Harry isn't Feinting! He trays to catch up! HA his broom is nothing compared to Harry's Firebolt! Harry catches the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WIN! 230 POINTS TO ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! hahaha! Excellent performance Gryffindor! Amazing Ron I think I have to watch my spot on Puddlemere!" The Gryffindors were loud before? Well it was about 100000000 decimals higher now. They were in complete bliss. Never had Slytherin been slaughtered by 230 points. The Gryffindor team were still hugging in mid air, oblivious to the screams from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw and the glares from Slytherin.

They finally got to the showers.

"Great job everybody! That was bloody brilliant! You are the best team ever!" Harry said overjoyed. " Denis when you…and he fell… awesome. Ron that one save… at the…where you… and… and then ahh! WE WON!" Harry was making no sense what so ever. No body cared they were all grinning from ear to ear. The best part was ye to come at the party.

"Yah we rocked I can't wait to gloat… 'Cause we have serious boasting rights after that!" said Ginny.

"Yah! But wait till Potions… that's not going to be fun. Snape will be pissed!" Emma-Leigh pointed out, but they were all too happy to care.

They separated into their showers, still thinking about the glorious game. Emma-Leigh took the longest, she was thinking about how silly it was to be that nervous this morning. Gin and Alicia were long gone and Emma-Leigh was singing to her self

"Hey ho, little fishie don't cry, don't cry… ... Ahh!" she shrieked. Some one had said her name. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower to see Harry standing in front of her with just a towel around his waist. Ooo he was built! He had the stomach of a teen God!

"Oh…Hi Harry. What's up?" she said as she clutched her towel closer to herself.

"Oh... well, I heard some one singing and I was wondering who it was." He smiled.

"Oh I thought I was the only one left" she looked past him at the mirror and saw her reflection.

"Uhg," she said out loud not realizing it, "my hair looks like crap."

"You look beautiful," said Harry finally blushing. "Uh Emma-Leigh? I've been waiting a while to ask you this and, I wanted to wait for the right time… I'm not sure if this is it but I…"

"Harry you're rambling." She said smiling.

"Oh… er right…do you wanna go out with me?" Emma-Leigh stood there shocked. Harry was asking her out! In a towel! With his hair so sexily wet!

"Of course!" Emma-Leigh exclaimed… she tried to sound cool and collected but it really didn't work. Harry ran up to her and kissed her roughly… he only then seemed to realize that they were both in towels.

"Uhh… I should go get changed… I'll wait for you outside." With that he ran out of the room. Inside Emma-Leigh was jumping up and down and freaking out. On the outside on the other hand she was freaking out and jumping up and down. After about a minute of that she became calm, collected and slightly dazed. She put on her jeans and star sweatshirt. As she brushed her hair she looked at her self in the mirror and decided that this was the best day of her life. She packed up all her gear and went to meet Harry outside.

* * *

A/N AHHH NAKED HARRY! MMMMM DROOOOOL DIE! LOL I have to replace my keyboard yet again all this drool is gross… this was such a fun chapter to write please review 


	9. Dear Michelle

Dear Michelle.

First things first I know its been a super long time since I wrote so first I'll tell you about Halloween and then the Quidditch game! Halloween was awesome because we did Karaoke I sang Solitaire (it was awesome, absolutely amazing, bloody brilliant were just a few of the comments I received.) we had a blast and I thought maybe Harry sang I Will Carry You to me it was so great because Dumbledore made a CD of the greats and I'm on it ( along with Harry and Draco) Draco sang Kalen Porter's Single… so I bought you a CD too. I'll give it to you for Christmas! And that's what we did on Halloween.

All right, Quidditch, the game kicked major ass! I scored at least thirty points. Slytherin and Gryffindor are like "Arch Rivals" seriously I don't remember this much rivalry in BSS… 'cept the other school KSS grr… anyways, the silly Slytherins were so cocky, threatening us all saying how they were going to wipe the pitch with us. We totally slaughtered them 230 to zilch… but that's not even the best part. In the showers after the game Harry asked me out! Eek, I'm totally ecstatic! I wish you could meet him!… actually no I don't I'd be afraid you would try and take him away from me  hehe. Anyways! The after party was excellent by the time me and Harry arrived (hand in hand.. aww) the food was already out and everybody already had a butter beer with them. The cheers erupted as the fat lady opened. Harry and I were almost thrown backwards. We were torn from each other so Harry could make a speech. Then the party really started. We had so much food… somebody set off some of the Weasley's Wildfire Whiz Bangs. (Ron's older brothers invented them.) They are absolutely amazing! They last forever… well not really but you get the point. Oliver Wood (Former Gryffindor Quidditch Super STAR) was the announcer for the match so he came and partied with us for a while. I know I've said this a lot about the guys here but you would totally love him… so sexy drooldarn now I have to clean up tee hee. Anywho the party lasted all night Professor McGonagall came in at four telling us we did a great job and she's really proud of us but it was time to shut up and go to bed… we didn't listen… nope we actually went down to the kitchens to get more food and butter beers. Lol. It was great. When Harry and me finally got back together we cuddled up on the couches. It was Hermione who first noticed more of a closeness to between us, which doesn't surprise me seeing as "Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon". So she asked us if we were going out. Harry blushed. He is soo cute when he blushes. Ron said he was happy for us but he didn't look very happy. It turns out he was singing I Will Carry You for me! He told me after the party, because we were listening to the CD, that he had found out that it was my favourite song from you! How long have you been writing to him and what evil stories have you told him! Well, its getting late I'll send this off with Brogan later… she is out hunting right now. Write back soon I love you!

EMMELZ

* * *

Just a letter to michelle... chappy nine will be here very soon i promise 


	10. CHAPTER NINE

sorry for the long wait... after my promise in the last chapter... i should be tarred and featherd

* * *

Emma,

You did karaoke without me? Awww I feel so left out. You sound like you are having so much fun. I have been writing to Harry but he wrote to me first. He found one of your letters and decided to be spontaneous and write to me. But it has only been like 2 weeks and I have only written to him once. He wanted me to tell him about you. He seems really sweet. A real keeper. You have my permission to date him now. Lol. As if you need that, you never listen to me anyways. So I have some bad news. I don't exactly know how to put this but… Courteney had an accident. She took your place as a Seeker and fell from her broom 100 feet up and is in critical condition. And now that I have failed my midterm I can't come and see you. Things are falling apart without you Em. Miss you sooooooooo much. Write back soon.

-Michelle

CHAPTER NINE.

Emma-Leigh read the piece of parchment in front of her several times as tears streamed down her face. She was sitting by the fire with classmates all around her but she didn't hear a thing. Courteney her C star was in critical condition and she wasn't there.

"Emma-Leigh?" Harry had walked up behind her, seeing her crying his eyes widened with shock. "Em, what's the matter? Why have you been crying? You look so pale…Emma-Leigh?" Harry had started to ramble. Ron and Hermione had joined him, both supporting the wide-eyed shocked expressions on their faces.

"It's okay" Harry said in a soothing voice, "come on let's go get some coffee… damn where is that coaster?" Emma-Leigh screamed something about him not understanding as she ran up to her dormitory. Hermione, as shocked as she was about this sudden outburst, was first to regain control and raced up the stairs after Emma-Leigh.

"I think it was something you said mate." Said Ron.

"No, Really?" Harry said sarcastically, "wanna play a game of exploding snap?" he asked, Ron sat across from Harry, "You're on"

Emma-Leigh and Hermione came down the stairs twenty minutes later but just passed through the common room, with out talking to the boys, and went straight to the Room of Requirement _"we just need a place to be alone, a place to talk, a place to binge" _Emma-Leigh and Hermione paced along as the door appeared. Inside there were tissues, big fluffy pillows (much like the pillows they had sat on when they had, had their discussion) and mounds of chocolate, heaps of candy, and buckets of none-melting Chocolate chip mint and espresso flake ice cream all of Emma-Leigh's favourites.

"Well..?" Hermione questioned. She wasn't able to get much out of Emma-Leigh up in the dorms because of all the tears, but once she had settled down, Hermione had brought her to the ROR so they could binge.

"It's Courteney," Emma-Leigh sighed as she grabbed some chocolate. Emma-Leigh went on to explain how Court had been one of her best friends, they had been through thick and thin, they had been very close talking about the most random things. Making lists, singing veggie tales and Disney songs.

"And now she has taken over my spot in Quidditch and she is in critical condition she is probably dieing and I'm not there to help and I miss them all so much and now she is going to die and I'll never see her again she is sitting in the hospital with out me and Michelle is failing because I'm not there… I never should have left." With that she broke down shaking with sobs. Hermione was patting her on the back saying things like

"It's okay, and everything's going to be alright." Doing everything to try and console her only girl friend.

"IT"S NOT ALRIGHT, THIS IS SO MESSED UP, I HATE THIS" she screamed and threw her chocolate across the room. She shoved her face in a pillow and just screamed.

"The worst thing is," she said finally lifting her head, "is that it is three weeks till Christmas… imagine what her family is feeling." Emma-Leigh and Hermione sat there a good three hours before Emma-Leigh ran out of tears. It was dinner but neither of them were very hungry, so the went for a walk in the chilly night air.

The Quadruplet was sitting by the fire. Emma-Leigh was curled up in Harry's arms. Harry and Ron had just been filled in on what had happened. Ron had shed a few tears and Harry went silent staring into the fire. Emma-Leigh semi untangled herself from Harry's arms and grabbed a piece of parchment and borrowed some third years quill and started a letter to Michelle.

Dear Michelle.

It's Thursday December 11th here and I've only just gotten over the shock of your last letter. You need to keep me updated on C stars condition. Daily letters will be just fine. I can't believe she is hurt and I can't even be there. Please give her the card and package that I am sending with this letter. I know we hadn't planned on you coming but I wish you were able to

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…..

* * *

MUAHAHAHAH another cliffy... 


	11. CHAPTER TEN

Sorry again about the updating… I now need something worse then tar and feathering… so how bout… more tar and feathering? Whatever read on my cheeky little monkies

CHAPTER TEN

"AHHHHH" Emma-Leigh screamed as she threw her quill and parchment on the floor and tackled the stranger that just came out of the fireplace to the floor.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Emma-Leigh screamed. She helped the stranger up looked at her and hit her in the arm… hard.

"OW" Michelle said as she pouted. Michelle stood there bold as brass with her dark hair and blonde roots done in braids Emma-Leigh knew so well. She hasn't changed a bit Emma-Leigh thought

"You Bitch!" Emma-Leigh said as she threw her arms around her neck.

"Hey," Michelle said, "is that anyway for you to treat your bestest friend and guest for Christmas break?" she asked in the most innocent voice she could muster. She brushed soot of her robes and hair. She had travelled by long distance floo powder, very expensive and hard to get your hands on. Usually to make long distance trips you had to apperate or take port keys.

"Yes. I think it is" Emma-Leigh answered. "What about Court? What the hell is going on?"

"If you would calm down I'll tell you!" Michelle smiled, "before you get mad at me let me tell you this was mostly Harry's idea," Emma-Leigh glared at Harry. "In my last letter I told you that I had only corresponded with Harry once… and at the time I wrote the letter it was true, unfortunately I wrote that letter about six weeks ago and "forgot" to send it to you. Meanwhile me and Harry here, have been coming up with the "Surprise the shit out of Emmelz" plan soo… SURPRISE!" Emma-Leigh squealed, hit Harry, and hugged Michelle again.

"I am so mad at you… okay I'm done being mad! Wow BSS robes… I miss mine. So the whole thing with Courteney was…"

"Just a way to distract you" Michelle interrupted.

"Well," Emma-Leigh said looking at Hermione. "I guess al our binging was a waste of time" she laughed "I suppose introductions are in order" by that time most of their Gryffindor friends had arrived at the scene. "This is Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Ginny, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, and this.. is Harry," she said as she latched onto his arm.

"Well done." She looked him up and down "I approve even more now that I've seen him" She said.

"Hands off" Emma-Leigh said laughing, "I still can't believe you're here. I'm going to wake up soon." Michelle pinched her "OW much.."

"You're not dreaming. I'm really here! I can't believe how much you've changed. You totally have an accent." Michelle said ogling at her.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" They argued.

"Well I'll have to hang out with you and get Canadian again eh?" Emma-Leigh said imitating Michelle.

"Well that's more like the Emmelz I know and love"

After this joyful reunion it was nearing 1 am and tomorrow was the last day of classes so everyone trooped up to their dorms. There was an extra 4 post bed waiting for Michelle when she got there.

"Good night Emmelz… I miss my couch." Michelle said. Emma-Leigh laughed.

"Good night Micchy Baby" she said as she turned out the light.

YAY MICCHY!


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Emma-Leigh woke up remembering the day before as nothing but a dream.

"Damn" she said aloud then heard a very familiar snore. It hadn't been a dream! She ripped open the curtains and jumped into the bed beside her

"Oh Yah" she said

"Oh no" Michelle replied

"Naughty, Naughty Kool-Aid!" they said together laughing hysterically.

"Oh (gasp) my! (gasp) I've missed (gasp) you!" Michelle said as tears of laugher streamed down her face. "I haven't talked about Kool-Aid in a long time."

"Me either" said Emma-Leigh. By now Hermione had woken up.

"I'm going to say that's an inside joke and not ask" she said stretching. Emma-Leigh giggled.

"Maybe I'll sow you some time 'Mione. Let's go get breakfast." The, of course, being girls, took thirty minutes to get ready. The boys were down stairs already, waiting for them.

"Come on," Ron said "we only have half an hour before class!"

"We'll have plenty of time for you to eat your precious food Ronald Weasley." Hermione spat.

"Not this early in the morning" Harry said pulling Emma-Leigh close to him kissing her softly "good morning" he whispered.

"AWWWW" Michelle said in the most annoying voice ever "Emmelz and Harry sitting in a tree K I…"

"Silencio" Emma-Leigh said pointing her wand at her. Michelle's mouth was still moving but no sound came out, once she realized this she stopped and glared at Emma-Leigh.

"Are you quite finished?" Michelle nodded and Emma-Leigh mumbled the counter curse. The got down to the Great Hall and many of the students stopped their conversations and looked up at Michelle wondering who the heck she was. The first person that Michelle pointed out was Draco.

"Who. Is. That?" she asked

"Draco Malfoy" Emma-Leigh whispered, "I totally told you that you would like him." She laughed. "See that girl beside him?" Emma-Leigh pointed to a pug faced ugly girl beside him, "That's Pansy Parkinson. She is obsessed with him he hates her. She's only competition because she will try and curse you to oblivion if you try anything… but you wont let that stop you." Emma-Leigh winked.

"First class is Potions" Ron grumbled "with those damn Slytherin prats." Emma-Leigh and Michelle smiled.

They walked into potions and Professor Snape was already there.

"This is my friend Michelle from Bewitchment School of Sorcery. She will be joining our class today." Emma-Leigh said smiling sweetly at Snape.

"Whatever" he said distractedly. Emma-Leigh and Michelle took seats in front of Draco and Pansy. "This is the potion you will be brewing. The ingredients and directions are on the board. Work in partners… start." Snape said and left the room. The class was silent at his odd behavior but they soon started on their potions.

"So.. Emmelz" Draco drawled. Pansy sniffed at him A) talking to Gryffindors and B) using Emma-Leigh's nickname.

"Yes Draco?" Emma-Leigh purred with out looking at him.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend or what?" he asked using the Malfoy charm. Emma-Leigh turned around and flashed him a flirtatious smile.

"Oh of course," she said " this is my friend Michelle, she is staying at Hogwarts over Christmas break."

" What a coincidence I'm staying over Christmas too maybe we can get to know each other a little better" he said looking into her eyes and kissed her hand. Michelle giggled

"Of course Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Draco." He said smiling.

"Alright… Draco." Emma-Leigh and Michelle turned back to their cauldron. Pansy was staring daggers into the back of Michelle's head. If looks could kill.

The last day of classes went with out a hitch. Not much work was done but they had a good time. It was time for dinner and once everyone had a seat Professor McGonagall hit her glass and all fell silent. Dumbledore stood up wearing robes of deep purple.

"Good evening. Before we eat I have a small announcement. On Christmas we will be re-starting an old tradition that died 18 years ago, called The Winter Snow Ball. Much like the Yule Ball we held two years ago, it will be open for fourth years and older. Younger students can go if asked by an older student. Unlike the Yule ball you can wear whatever you want"

"You hear that Weasley you won't have to wear those dress robes!" Pansy squealed.

"Yah and you can take off that Halloween mask Parkinson" Hermione yelled back. Someone shouted JERRY, JERRY, JERRY but Dumbledore got control of the room.

"That's quite enough of that. Anyways… It will be themed along the lines of a Muggle High School dance. DJ Maxx will be hosting it and it will go until you get tired and go to sleep, For those students that were planning on going home but now wish to stay the train will be leaving a day later so you can contact your parents or guardians to ask permission. Let's Eat!" with the closing words of Dumbledore's announcement food appeared and the chatter about the upcoming Snow Ball started.

"Wow. I chose a good time to come" Michelle said as she helped herself to some mashed potatoes.

"I guess this ball will be less difficult for me to get a date too," Harry said squeezing Emma-Leigh's hand.

"Are you asking me?" Emma-Leigh asked playfully disappointed, "I suppose I'll go with you" she said rolling her eyes and kissing him on the cheek. She turned to Michelle and Hermione, " What the hell are we going to wear!"

* * *

I would so say that too heh heh heh 


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE

CHAPTER TWELVE

That seemed to be the question on many girls' lips through out the Great Hall. For once Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin girls stood united. Nobody had been warned and absolutely none of them had something just right to wear.

"Well," Emma-Leigh said, "I might make a fool of myself but I'm a drama nerd so here it goes." Michelle, Hermione and Ginny looked at Emma-Leigh as if she was insane. Emma-Leigh stood up on the table.

"Women of Hogwarts!" she yelled. Heads whipped around, and the teachers looked at her inquisitively. "I will only take a moment of your time," she took a deep breath, "Professor Dumbledore has just announced that we will be having a Muggle style dance. Now the first thing I thought of was "What the hell am I going to wear?" And judging by the look on many of your faces you were thinking the same thing. Soo to wrap this up I propose that the ladies of the houses get together bringing all their Muggle cloths and share… because I know I have a skirt that would look absolutely divine on you Pansy… and Mich has a top that would bring out the colour in your eyes Hannah. So… Who's with me?" she asked. The Hall was silent, "shit" Emma-Leigh thought. Then Michelle stood up and started to clap. Once Michelle had set the trend Ginny and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors stood up. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw followed suit, the Slytherins of course remained seated. Pansy was still shocked that Emma-Leigh had addressed her like that. Ick… A Gryffindor. She started to bitch at her friends about how stupid Emma-Leigh was for doing that. When all the girls had finally settled down and Emma-Leigh was off the table they started to eat. Harry sat there with the "yup that's my girlfriend" look on his face.

"Wow Emma-Leigh that was really brave. I never could have stood up in front of everyone like that." Parvati said in awe.

"It was nice of you to extend your invitation to the Slytherins, but I doubt many of them will show up." Hermione pointed out.

"I know," Emma-Leigh sighed "but at least I tried. Did you see the look on Pansy's face when I said that thing about the skirt? What a bitch! Whatever I made my point… for the most part"

Professor McGonagall gave up her classroom for Emma-Leigh's department store posters went up all over the school. 'Come to Emmelz Snow Ball Shopping Extravaganza.' Clothes started to pile in. Emma-Leigh, Hermione and Michelle put name charms on all the clothes… just a way of making sure that all items of clothing returned to their owners. They had the store completely set up three days before Christmas. Emma-Leigh once again took her place atop the Gryffindor table.

"Ladies, Emmelz Snow Ball Department Store Will Be Open For Business From 1 to 5 This Evening Only!" the girls from all tables started to talk excitedly.

Hermione, Michelle, and Emma-Leigh went to McGonagall's newly transformed classroom.

"I think we done good." Michelle said.

"I think that was the worst English sentence I've ever heard!" Emma-Leigh said. They put out the last few items in their appropriate places, tidied up a bit, and put on the dumb elevator/department store music on.

"I hate this crap. Seriously man so dumb." Emma-Leigh complained. "Yoink." She said as she grabbed Michelle's I-pod and hooked it up. "I'm so glad we have the same taste in music." Emma-Leigh said as she started to sing along with Wonderwall.

It was nearing 1 o-clock and the girls were already waiting outside. Emma-Leigh stepped out of the classroom.

"Hello all. I know we are all very excited but I must ask you to be nice during this. No Fighting will be tolerated! LETS SHOP!" The girls of Hogwarts crowded into the "store" and looked around in surprise.

"You really pulled it off Emmelz." Hannah said an hour later as she looked at a black halter-top. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike were all together, complimenting and helping each other out.

"Talk about interhouse unity." Said Hermione.

" 'cept Slytherin" Michelle said rather blandly.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers. At least I tried" Emma-Leigh said happily.

"Umm…" said a voice from behind them. They all turned around and looked at a girl in Green robes.

"Millicent, Hey. Welcome to The Emmelz Department store. Over there we have pants of all colours, there skirts of various lengths, over there halters, tanks, and tees, and dresses over in that corner. Everything else is all around. Have fun shopping," Emma-Leigh said because she was the first to recover from seeing a Slytherin doing something a Gryffindor started.

"Are you sure? I only stopped by… maybe I should just… never mind forget I was here…" Millicent said as she turned and started to walk away as red as a Weasley.

"Where do you think you're going? I thought you were here to shop." Emma-Leigh grabbed Millicent "Come here. I saw this top that would look exquisite on you!" Millicent smiled and allowed herself to be dragged in by Emma-Leigh.

"What an odd turn of events." Hermione said as she watched everyone praise the outfit Emma-Leigh helped Millicent pick out.

"Indeed." Michelle agreed.

"Last hour Girls!" Ginny called out. Most of them had outfits, but were still browsing just for the sake of shopping. Parvati had the most obscure getup on and was on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Well, I believe this was a success. We all have great clothes for the dance and at least one person from each house came. It's a start." Emma-Leigh said.

"Yup, and Pansy shows up in a crap outfit we will look even more Fantastic!… and Draco will be mine." Michelle said the last part under her breath.

Back in the Gryffindor Common room, they were all sitting in their favourite chares telling the boys of the day's events.

"Yah we all have perfect outfits, now all we have to worry about is hair and make up." Said Michelle in a happy but very sarcastic voice. It was then time for dinner. They took their regular seats and Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.

"I heard that Emma-Leigh's little project worked out extremely well. Good Job." All the girls started to applaud Emma-Leigh, being Emma-Leigh stood up and took a bow. "Yes, yes. Now lets eat." The food appeared and they all settled and started to eat. Emma-Leigh looked at the Slytherin table.

"Hey you guys," she said, "look at Millicent…" she was sitting alone and it looked like Pansy was saying mean things about her.

"Great Pansy's being a bitch.. what else is new? Poor Millicent." Michelle commented. Millicent stood up with out eating much and left the Hall.

"I've.. got home work to do. See yah." Emma-Leigh said as she ran off.

"Home work! We have Homework?" Hermione said with her voice going all squeaky.

"Calm down 'Mione. She's going to talk to Millicent." Ron said with out looking up from his food. They all looked at him. "What it's true."

"Millicent!" Emma-Leigh called.

"What do you want?" she said in a very Slytherin type voice.

"Are you alright? You look upset." Emma-Leigh said.

"Yah well Pansy is a Cow what can I say? She is mad at me because I got that kick ass outfit from you whatever just because she is so stupid to buy into that whole pure blood thing doesn't mean I have to look like a dork at the dance" she said all in one breath. "Anyways I've got my eye on some one and I have to try to impress him." Turns out Millicent likes a Ravenclaw fifth year called Billy Makarios.

"Well in that outfit you have, he will be all over you." Emma-Leigh said.

"I sure hope so he is hot! Of course I will be shunned by the Slytherins but "F" them." She said.

"That's what I'm talking about! Good for you Milli!" Emma-Leigh said excitedly.

"Milli?" Millicent said with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh. I give all my friends nicknames. I hope that's alright." Emma-Leigh said looking worried.

" 'Sall good. As long as I can call you Emmelz."

"Deal!" and they shook hands. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin shook hands with out trying to break


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

sorry this took a while.. this would have been done yesterday or the day before but i was in the hospital

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"MERRY FREAKIN' CHRISTMAS!" Michelle said as she jumped on Emma-Leigh.

"Arg. Merry Christmas to you too. What time is it?" she asked.

"8:30" she said blandly

"8:30! Early much?"

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione said walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders and wet hair.

"Am I the last one up?" Emma-Leigh asked.

"Yup, Lavender and Parvati have already opened their prezzies!" Michelle said pointing to the wrapping paper on the floor.

"Ah. I see. Lets get started then." They started opening their gifts from each other; they were getting the presents from the boys later.

"Oh Hermione, this is excellent." Hermione got Emma-Leigh a beautiful shimmer pink halter-top.

"I'm so wearing this to the dance tonight!" Emma-Leigh got Hermione a charmed bookmark that had quotes on it that changed daily, and Michelle eye shadow that changed with whatever outfit she was wearing so it matched perfectly. Michelle got Emma-Leigh a picture frame with a picture of all of her friends from BSS. Emma-Leigh burst into tears when she saw it.

"Awww Micchy I miss everyone so much. Thank you!"

About twenty minutes later they went down stairs to meet up with the boys. Ron got Hermione a beautiful charm bracelet with charms that he had chosen specially for her. He turned the colour of his hair when Hermione gave him the biggest hug ever. It was so cute. Michelle and Emma-Leigh shared a 'they-love-each-other-but-they-don't-see-it' look. After all the gifts were exchanged Harry gave Emma-Leigh her present. It was wrapped in gorgeous wrapping paper and Emma-Leigh almost didn't want to open it because it was so pretty. She did eventually, and inside was an absolutely amazing silver necklace with a sapphire pendant. When she saw what it had in it she just stared at it.

"What is it?" Michelle asked once she saw the look on her face. Emma-Leigh slowly took it out. Michelle, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny gasped. When Emma-Leigh finally found her voice all she could say was

"Oh my God Harry, Oh my God Harry, Oh my God Harry." He helped her put on the necklace. Once it was securely fastened Emma-Leigh turned around and jumped on him "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said between kisses.

"Get a room you two" Michelle said throwing a pillow at them.

"We are in a room… you're just in it!" Emma-Leigh said continuing to snog him senseless.

Nobody bothered to have breakfast because they were having an early feast on account of the dance. Emma-Leigh had not let go of Harry since he had given her the present, not that he minded. Everyone in Gryffindor had cooed over the necklace especially Lavender and Parvati.

"That was highly annoying" Emma-Leigh said as they left.

"Indeed. We had better head down to the feast." said Harry.

"Thank God" said Ron. They all laughed as they left the common room. The Great Hall looked amazing. Emma-Leigh and Michelle gasped a small wow.

"This place looks awesome," Michelle whispered to Emma-Leigh, "so much better then Bewitchment." The twelve trees were up and there was silver, green, and red confetti all over the place. Most of the students were already seated so they hurried to the middle of the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Neville. They ate an excellent meal with three different types of potatoes and so many vegetables. It was delicious.

"My mum's roast potatoes are better then these ones, but not by much" Emma-Leigh said and when they were all full the tables were cleaned and Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"To the fourth years and above, the dance will be in two hours. I hope you all enjoy yourselves." They hurried out of the hall. When they got back to the common room the girls parted from the boys. Emma-Leigh had finally let go of Harry. They enlarged their room to fit Hermione, Emma-Leigh, Michelle, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and two of Ginny's friends, Jackie, and Nicole. 8 girls getting ready for a dance is no laughing matter, which is why they needed to make the room larger. They definitely needed the full two hours to get ready. Emma-Leigh had a way with charming hair so that was all perfect once they decided what to do with it, and they all borrowed some of Michelle's perfect make up. (Another great thing about it is that it's endless.) They looked gorgeous. Emma-Leigh was wearing the pink shimmer halter-top with a very short denim skirt. She also had these strappy black shoes that tied up to her knees and her hair was done in loose curls with pink highlights that matched her top. Hermione had straightened her hair and let it flow down her back, and wore a strapless sparkly red dress. Michelle had also straightened her usually fuzzy hair and was wearing a pink tank top with white jeans and a dangly silver belt/chain type thing. Ginny had an up-do with a black corset type top with tight, dark blue, low rise, hip hugger jeans. They looked sexy. The boys were waiting downstairs

"COME ON LETS GO WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" Ron shouted up the stairs, who then had to dodge a large flip-flop that was aimed at his head.

"Haven't you heard of being fashionably late?" Ginny shrieked back at him. Ron was about to yell something back when Harry said.

"I'd shut up Ron. There is another shoe up there that will actually hit you if they throw it!"

Ginny walked down the stairs, Ron went red when he saw what his little sister was wearing.

"Alright, I'm down here to lay down a few ground rules. NO drooling, NO eye bulging, and NO jaws hitting the floor! … Good luck with that" she said grinning. Lavender and Parvati walked down the stairs wearing matching black and skintight outfits. Followed by Ginny's friends Jackie and Nicole. Michelle waked down the stairs.

"You are looking exceptionally fine tonight." Ron said looking at her. Michelle just looked at him and replied.

"Wait till you see 'Mione." Ron looked at her with a 'Buh?' expression on his face but as he was doing that Hermione was walking down the stairs.

"Bloody hell!" he said under his breath.

"You like?" she giggled.

"Em's putting last minute touches on her lip gloss… seriously that girl has gone though the whole thing tonight… OW" she said as an empty lip-gloss container hit her in the back of the head as Emma-Leigh walked down the steps. Ron didn't even notice he was still gawking at Hermione. Harry, on the other hand, was noticing, noticing a lot.

"Oh my God" he said

"AHA! You just broke all three rules Mr. Harry Potter, which means, in accordance to the law, set by me, Ginnervra Weasley, you don't get to look at Emmelz for… five minutes!" she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off. He tried to look at Emma-Leigh the whole way to the Great Hall with no prevail. Ginny was strong. They got to the Great Hall and Ginny finally allowed Harry to return to Emma-Leigh's side.

"Don't let me catch you breaking anymore rules" Ginny said as they walked into the Great Hall. It looked Awesome, kids were milling around, and not many of then knew how they were supposed to be dancing. DJ Maxx was just starting up the music.

"First song of the night is Lets Get This Party Started, so lets get started!" The lights shut off and the coloured lights and strobe lights went on.

"Come on Harry!" Emma-Leigh grabbed his hands and led him to the middle of the floor.

"I don't know how to dance." He said looking at her worried.

"Don't be such a worry wart. Just follow my lead… 'tis not hard" she said laughing. Harry really had now rhythm, but by the end of the song he had it. And he danced for two songs in a row! Parvati came over to give her congratulations.

"He must really like you. I only got one song!" she said laughing as she hit him in the shoulder.

- - Meanwhile- -

"No you pug faced cow I will not dance with you" Draco

said as he pushed Pansy away from him for the seventh time. Draco was looking around the dance floor, and then, he saw her. "Stay away from me Pansy" he sneered as he sauntered off. Shaggy's 'Hey sexy Lady' was came on as he walked towards her.

"Hey," Draco drawled, "you look hot!" Michelle turned around and looked at him.

"I know." Then turned back to dancing with Ginny. Draco stared at the back of her head for a minute, then Michelle turned around and threw her arms around his neck and started to dance.

"Wanna dance?" she asked smiling.

"I think we already are." They danced themselves over to Harry and Emma-Leigh.

"Hey Emmelz! Having fun?" Michelle called over the music. The lights were flashing all around them and it was hard to see,

"Are you dancing with Draco?" Emma-Leigh asked squinting at him.

"Yah, Hiya Harry" she said. Harry and Draco glared at each other.

"Potter"

"Malfoy" Emma-Leigh sensed tension, and she doesn't really like tension.

"Oh, Harry, this is Draco. Draco this is Harry. You guys would really get along if we shut you in a room together… alone… so it would be a good idea for you guys to get along!" Emma-Leigh threatened subtly. The two boys glowered at each other and then focused back on their partners. Emma-Leigh and Michelle looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The song ended and 'Flavour of the Week' came one and Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati joined them and they started to dance in a large circle.

It was nearing 8:15 before they played the first slow song came on.

"I love this song." Emma-Leigh whispered in Harry's ear as he held her close.

'Baby_ when our eyes meet, this feeling that's inside me, it's almost more than I can take...'_

Everyone had paired off; of course there were the few who sat around the outside looking bored. Ron and Hermione were dancing very closely.

"They'd make a great couple," Emma-Leigh said, "if only they would just realize it!" Emma-Leigh looked at them again

' …_I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams…."_

Emma-Leigh broke away from Harry and walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron," she said, "I really think that it would be a good time to ask Hermione out. She'll say yes." Then she walked away leaving them just standing there looking at each other. Michelle looked at Emma-Leigh, and Emma-Leigh just winked at her and started to dance with Harry again.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Emma-Leigh just smiled.

"Oh… Nothing."

_'…Baby I'm amazed by you.'_

The song ended and the next song was starting.

_'Leeeeeettsss get retarded in heeeeree'_

"Woo" Michelle screamed as they got back into their circle her and Draco were still grinding. Hermione walked over to Emma-Leigh

"I don't know why you did that," she said looking angry "but," her face softened "It worked! He finally asked me out!" she squeaked Emma-Leigh squealed and if Michelle had been there she would have squealed too, she was "busy" at the moment. They finally dragged her away from Draco because they were "tired" Michelle did indeed squeal… and she almost choked on the butter beer she was drinking. They got back to the dance floor and Puggy was trying, yet again, to get Draco to dance with her.

"….Get away from me…"

"…Please Draco baby…"

"Don't call me that…"

"…Why would you want to dance with that bitch anyways?…" Michelle tapped Pansy on the shoulder, Pansy slowly turned around, she was about to, with out a doubt, say something horribly nasty, but was unable to, on account of Michelle's fist colliding with the side of her face.

"Don't call me a bitch Puggy, you fat ugly slut wench!" Michelle said to Pansy, who was now on the floor crying with a lovely mark on the side of her face.

"What she said!" Emma-Leigh said looking down at pitiful Pansy laughing.

"You Bitch! You Slut! You Whore! I'll get you! Don't Touch my Draco! I'll Get You! You Better Watch Your Back!" she screamed through her tears.

"Actually" Michelle corrected, "You better shut up and get the hell out of here!" Her hands were slowly curling into fists. Pansy got up and started to run.

"Yah, and don't call me your Draco! I never was and never will be!" Draco called to her. Only after she was out of site did Michelle say "Ow" and shake her hand. They all looked at her and started to laugh.

"Thanks for saving me." Draco said in the most sincere voice any of them ever heard.

"Alright, Alright!" DJ Maxx said "I think its time we mix it up, so we're going to play Snowball, seeing as this is the Snow Ball. I'm going to put a song on and when I call Snowball! You have to switch partners. Lets go, Lets go!" A techno song came on and Emma-Leigh and Harry were dancing.

"Snowball" they were pulled apart and Emma-Leigh found herself dancing with a Ravenclaw 7th year named Trevor. He had nice eyes, and nice hair but was really short.

"Snowball." Draco grabbed Emma-Leigh.

"This isn't going to last long so promise me a full dance later." Draco said

"Sure thing!" He spun her around and she almost fell over she was laughing so hard.

"Snowball!" Emma-Leigh and Ginner were dancing. Anyways, it happened several times through out the song and they all danced with many random people.

"Okay, Okay! Good job everyone. The teachers waking around have a prize for most random couple… Hermione and Draco win… Come up here to collect your prize, Yo!" The each got a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Can I cash in my dance now Emmelz?" Draco asked holding out his hand as 'Yeah' came on.

"Yeah! Sure!" Emma-Leigh said as she took his hand. Michelle and Harry were dancing, but Emma-Leigh was dancing a little too close for comfort with Draco Harry thought. When he expressed his feelings to Michelle she just laughed.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about Harry!" she said still laughing. About twenty minutes later DJ Maxx had an announcement.

"This song has been dedicated to two special ladies, Hermione and Emma-Leigh, from…Ron and Harry. This song goes out to you." Then Emma-Leigh nearly melted

'_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight, there's something 'bout the way that, I can't take my eyes off you…'_

Clay Aiken's voice rang through out the hall.

"Oh Harry," Emma-Leigh said, "this is the best song ever, my favourite slow song, I love you…"

'… _and I want you to be mine, and if you need a reason why. It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight. It's the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, and when I can't find the right words to say, you feel it in the way…'_

The lights had dimmed; all there were was a few blue lights and the disco ball. Hermione didn't even know the song and she was melting, she was in perfect bliss.

"I love you Ron." she said aloud for the first time in six years.

"I love you too, Hermione"

'…_I can't put my fingers on, just what it is that makes me, love you. So don't ask me to describe. I get all choked up inside, just thinkin' bout the way…' _

Harry and Emma-Leigh were looking into each other's eyes. Emma-Leigh was practically crying, tears of joy. Then Harry leaned in for the kiss, the "standing-in-the-middle-of-the-dance-floor-with-the-disco-ball-light-on-even-though-your-surrounded-by-people-you-are-the-only-ones-in-the-universe kiss.

'…_there's something 'bout the way you look tonight, there's nothing more to say than, I feel it in the way.'_

The kiss ended and they both fell from their cloud back to reality and by the looks of it so had Ron and Hermione, and Michelle and Draco. Emma-Leigh and Harry just stood there in each other's arms while the flashing lights came back on and the music started.

_'From the windooow to the wall…'_

Emma-Leigh started doing her dance to that song, she had learned it from Amanda back home. (Very slutty dance not recommended for those in short skirts!) Then a song with a very strong, fast beat came on and everyone moved from the middle of the floor and people crowded around to make a circle. Turns out, quite a few people could break dance. Seamus was very good but the best by far was Draco. Draco didn't even want to go into the middle but they had all pushed him in just to see what would happen. By the end of his turn everyone was chanting his name. Lets do the math… break dancers are hot… Draco is hot… good match! Two thumbs up! Then Emma-Leigh and Ginny, and Michelle and Hermione went into the middle of the circle and were grinding and making fools out of themselves. They got a louder yell from the group then Draco did, theirs guy's voices, his girl's voices, but still louder. It was now midnight, and about a quarter of the people who started the night off had gone to bed.

'_Guess who's back, back again…'_

Emma-Leigh knew all the words, so, of course, she was singing along. Most people knew about two thirds of the song. Anyways they were all having a total blast! The next slow song came on and Neville asked Emma-Leigh to dance and his eyes widened when she said yes.

' _Cause its all in my head I think about it over and over again…'_

Michelle was dancing with Ron, Hermione and Draco, and Ginny and Harry. DJ Maxx decided to play another game of Snowball, and Emma-Leigh started off with that Trevor guy from Ravenclaw then worked her way through the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams, avoiding her group completely. When asked later she just said, "I was mixing it up" in her best DJ Maxx voice. Then there was a spot light dance where Maxx picked out the four best lady dancers… Ginny, Hermione, Michelle and Emma-Leigh were chosen. They asked him to play Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child. Emma-Leigh had taught them a hip-hop type dance to the song so they wanted to perform it. Another surprise they had that night was Luna Lovegood. She was an excellent dancer, not all over place like you would think. Turns out she took hip-hop for the last seven years of her life. It was about 5 am and the only people left were Harry, Emma-Leigh, Ron, Hermione, Michelle and Draco. They were all still very much awake but sore from dancing for the last 10 hours with very little rest. They said good night to DJ Maxx and went outside to cool off. Snow was lightly falling, and even in the very little amount of clothing the girls were wearing, they weren't cold at all. Michelle and Draco quickly disappeared and Ron and Hermione were walking in the other direction. Emma-Leigh and Harry were alone.

"That was so much fun" Emma-Leigh sighed, "thanks for dedicating that song to me it was really sweet." She said and she kissed him on the cheek. Harry pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately in the snow for about five minutes… maybe more.

"No problem." He said grinning as if nothing had happened. By then it had started to be cold outside so they went inside. Michelle, Hermione, Ron and Draco were already in the entrance hall. Ron and Draco were laughing at something (they were getting along) as they walked in.

"You owe me two galleons Draco" Ron said, apparently they had been betting that Emma-Leigh and Harry would be wearing each others clothing or have their clothing only half on when they got back. They then had to leave Draco and go back to the Gryffindor common room. They re-lit the fire and sat on their favourite armchairs. They talked about the dance but slowly the conversation died and each of them fell asleep beside the crackling fire.

* * *

aww what a peaceful way to end the longest chapter ever!(for me) lol over 3000 words... be proud lol. 


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Soooooooo Sorry about the long wait but my internet has been down

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

They woke up groggily around 11 o-clock, all very sore, and very hungry. They went upstairs to change out of their dance outfits into some comfy clothes and they walked down to the great hall.

"Happy waffle day!" Emma-Leigh said to Ginny who was already eating.

"Waffle day?" Ginny asked, while the rest of them just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yup, That's what me and my family back home call Boxing Day. Mum makes a big match and we ate all day… we gained a lot of weight over the Christmas holidays." She grabbed the syrup and poured it on top of her stack.  
"Ello, ello." Draco said to everyone and sat down next to Michelle kissing her on the cheek. He had a large hand sized mark on his face. Gryffindors were looking at him like he had lost his mind. Draco threw two galleons at Ron, "from last night." He said grinning. Harry sensed everyone looking at Draco. Draco Malfoy, King of the Slytherins, was sitting at the Gryffindor table, laughing and grinning.

"So, Draco, gonna explain the mark on your face or do we have to guess?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her orange juice. His face darkened.

"Pansy." He said. When he noticed they all obviously wanted more information, he sighed, "Well, she waited in the common room after Michelle, here, punched her in the face. Anyways once I got back she started yelling at me, like, we were married or something. Going on about I as so late and what was I doing with the Gryffindors Blah blah blah… I told her to shut up and get over it because even if I wasn't with Michelle I wouldn't be with her," he spat, "then she hit me in the face. I stood there with a shocked expression on my face. Then she fell to the floor all dramatic like and started wailing and apologizing over and over again. By then I was already gone." He laughed helping himself to one of Michelle's sausages. Michelle's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! How dare you!" she said and she lightly hit him on the other side of his face, "… there now you match" they sniggered into their breakfasts. Just then Pansy walked into the Hall. Her eyes all red and puffy from long hours of crying. She scanned the hall and at once so the whit blonde hair of Draco, her Draco, sitting with the Gryffindors. Not just Gryffindors, the worst Gryffindors. Harry 'the boy who lived' Potter, Weasel King, The Mudblood, The New Girl, and the New Girls friend, the one who stole Draco's heart. When she saw this she made an "Eeep" noise and ran from the room. When Michelle saw this she went into fits of hysterical laughter. Emma-Leigh found her laugh contagious so she started to laugh too, with in three minutes they were all laughing.

"I need (gasp) air!" Emma-Leigh gasped trying to breath, wiping tears from her eyes. They left the table and dashed up stairs to put on their cloaks.

Hermione and Ron, Harry and Emma-Leigh, and Michelle and Draco walked outside hand in hand. The snow had fallen a lot while they slept and was still falling softly in the form of big fluffy snowflakes. Hermione and Ron had already disappeared behind a large snowdrift, and Michelle and Draco were drifting off. Harry and Emma-Leigh walked in silence, not an awkward silence either, a pleasant, peaceful silence. It was Harry who broke it first.

"Emma-Leigh… I love you." He said very quietly. Emma-Leigh was slightly taken aback by his sudden and abruptness.

"I love you too." She said squeezing his hand and looking up to see his amazing almond shaped emerald eyes looking back at her. Emma-Leigh giggled as she brushed the large pile of snow out of his hair. He smiled and kissed her on the nose and wrapped his arms around her waist as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"This is nice, snow falling around us, it's almost perfect" Emma-Leigh whispered.

"Almost?" Harry asked sounding almost hurt.

"Nothing's ever perfect. But with you it's pretty damn close." She smiled and kissed him. The kiss didn't last as long as either of them had hoped for because all of a sudden a very large, very wet snow ball collided with the back of Harry's head. Ronald Weasley didn't know what he was starting when he threw the snowball fight. Draco and Michelle joined in and soon it was full-fledged snow war! Emma-Leigh and Harry went on a stealth mission to infiltrate the Michelle and Draco fort and break up the MD&RH coalition. They had been conspiring against Harry and Emma-Leigh when they jumped out and pelted them with many snowballs. They were definitely the Victors. They sang 'We are the Champions' all the way up to the Room of Requirement. When they got there Ron stopped, Draco had never heard of this room so Ron explained while Hermione paced in front of the door _"we need a place to dry off, a place to hang out, a place where Gryffindors and Slytherins are both welcome." _When the door appeared Draco's mouth dropped. They found some dry clothes and a curtain so people could change, and three couches. Once they all changed out of their wet clothes, they sat down on the couches drinking coke, and snacking on all sorts of munchies. They talked and laughed about everything, just a bunch of friends hanging out and goofing off. Then Ron said what everyone was thinking.

"Wow Draco, I cant believe what a great time I've had just hanging out with you the last two days, but what's going to happen when Michelle leaves?" Everyone looked from Ron to Draco.

"I dunno, I'm not going back to Pansy, and you guys are much more interesting then Crabbe and Goyle, and… as much as I hate to say this… you guys are pretty cool people." He added the last part in a very over dramatic 'I wish I wasn't here' voice but smiling the whole time. "Really Ron, I don't want anything to change, but it's only a matter of time before Pansy writes to my DAD telling him that I'm hanging out with you guys. Who knows what will happen then." He sighed his light grey eyes darkening. "You guys man not believe this but I don't always agree with everything my father says and does. Like 'Mione with the whole Mudblood thing, First of all I've been living in that house with my mother and father and that's all I've ever been told and second I'm a 'Malfoy' I couldn't lose face with my "Friends". Crabbe and Goyle are only my "Friends" because of my "father" and their fathers and their stupid black hoods!" he slammed his fist down on the arm of the couch. None of them had ever seen Draco get so emotional about something, or open up about his father being a death eater and not wanting it like that. Emma-Leigh stood up and hugged Draco.

"It's alright Draco, Nothing's going to change."

* * *

Wow so Draco opens up his feelings and lets it all out... how sweet. 


	16. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

CHAPTER 15

Unfortunately things did change and all must come to an end. It was the end of Christmas break and it was time for Michelle to depart from the wonderful world of Hogwarts. She stayed for the feast and everyone at the Gryffindor table were shocked to see Draco sitting beside her. Sure they were pretty much inseparable, but during a feast? They were all sad to see Michelle go. The gang walked her outside to where a 'horseless' carriage was waiting to take her to Hogsmeade were she could apparate away. Emma-Leigh was crying hysterically and Draco was on the verge of tears. They all gave her good-bye hugs, (Except Draco who gave her a lil' some some more) and Emma-Leigh went back for more hugs.

"I'm going to miss you, I'm expecting mail shortly!" with that she got into her carriage and rode off into the night. Harry tried to comfort Emma-Leigh but she was long gone. They all stood outside for a while in the cold darkness. They went back inside and departed with Draco. They were sitting in the Common Room and Emma-Leigh was still sulking. Neville gave her a chocolate frog to make her feel better.

"Thanks Neville, you're a doll" she ate the grog and saw Ron eyeballing the card. "Have it!" she said throwing it at his head.

They got up earlier the next day because it was the first day of classes. They dawned on their school robes and made their way to the Great Hall. They all looked up at the Head Table out of habit and noticed something was wrong, something missing… but they couldn't quite put their fingers on it. They were sitting in their usual seats at the table when Ginny pointed out that Professor Nish wasn't there. Once she said that Gryffindor heads snapped up towards the Head Table and the whispers started. Slowly it spread through out the hall, Dumbledore had procrastinated long enough.

"Many of you have noticed that Professor Nish is not with us today. There was an attack at the resort she was staying at during the holidays. Voldemort attacked and Professor Nish has vanished. We do not know where she is but there are people out there looking for her. We are keeping our fingers crossed that she is alright." The hall was silent but everyone's jaws were wide open.

"So it would seem that we don't have a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, but I have found some one. Professor Snape will be taking over the class…."


	17. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Alright i totally forshadowed Professor Nish's dissaperence... her name is Iva Nish split it its I Vanish AHAHAHAHA lol yah okay so I am psycho so sue me! lol

yah i still don't own

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

If the silence in the hall was deafening before, it was nothing compared to the silence now. Then the Slytherins started to cheer, that seemed to start the kid's shocked expressions off their faces, and glum ones replaced them. Harry was seriously depressed; Defence Against The Dark Arts was his favourite class, and his best. Professor Snape teaching that class that went all down the drain. Snape is going to ruin his life, and Auror career. Emma-Leigh couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Time for Transfiguration…" he said and he grabbed his book bag, and ran out of the hall. Three minutes later Emma-Leigh slid into the seat beside him and threw her arms around him.

"I won't let him ruin your class! You own that class! I know you're the best in that class and you know it too! Don't let him get to you!" Harry smiled a thank you as McGonagall walked into the room. They were changing solids into water, a very difficult class, but extremely fun. After Emma-Leigh and Hermione had reduced tables (the largest object McGonagall would give up) they got to have the last 20 minutes to talk.

"What are we gonna do about Snape? Dumbledore is taking over potions so that will make that easier. Harry is freaking out about the whole thing though. I really have no idea what to do!" Emma-Leigh had said most of that in one breath.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Harry is still the best in that class. And Snape can't fail him by pushing a jinx or counter curse of the desk. With Dumbledore teaching Potions Harry won't fail that either so everything will be okay!" the Okay was kind of screamed because Ron had Wingardium Leviosa'd a chair over their heads and Harry changed it into water. Before Professor McGonagall could do anything her class was turned into a full on water fight.

Harry, Emma-Leigh, Ron and Hermione walked into DADA still sopping wet along with the rest of the Gryffindors each trying desperately to dry each other off before Snape got there. "Good Afternoon class," Snape said walking into the classroom. It was the first time any of them had seen Snape smile, a real genuine smile.

"Here we go," Harry, said sighing, "my career down the tube" Emma-Leigh punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! He cannot ruin your career sooo… shut it!" Harry looked at her with a totally sarcastic look on his face. Emma-Leigh could easily see that the 'helpful-positive' girlfriend wasn't working. "Fine Harry," she said sighing, " Give up, and let Snape ruin your career. Prove to him that he has been totally right about you for the last six years." She said in an almost irritated tone. By the look on his face, she could tell that she had hit a nerve. He knew he had to try hard to prove himself, even if it was only to Snape.

"Today we will be learning a very useful counter curse to the blinding curse. A counter curse that should have been taught to you in the second year, unfortunately, you were stuck with Professor Lockhart and he seemed to… over look it." He had gotten back into his usual sneer, "So the spell is Dissendia! Potter, let's practice." Harry stood up to face him at the front of the class. He stood with his wand at the ready. "Alright, Potter, 1, 2, 3 Regardus!" shouted Professor Snape, but Harry was ready.

"Dissendia!" the orange streak that had left Snape's wand was reflected by a white light from Harry's and hit Snape. Snape was momentarily dumbfounded. Dissendia wasn't really a second year counter curse; it was actually very advanced magic. For Harry to have gotten it on the first try was astounding. All of a sudden his vision came back sharply in focus and he saw Harry standing over his book looking up a way to end the spell.

"Well…uh…yes…good job Harry. 10 points to Gryffindor to get that spell perfectly first try is… well… good job. Okay so everyone pair up and practice. Harry can I have a word with you." Harry cast a glance over at Emma-Leigh who was left partner less because Ron and Hermione always worked together since they 'hooked-up' "Don't worry, Newman will have a partner shortly." Harry waked into Professor Snape's new office. It was very much like his old one, dark, gloomy, and Slytherin-like. Only with one major difference Snape seemed comfortable in the office –Happy almost. "That performance was… spectacular. (a/n best word!) I really wasn't expecting that, especially after the dismal performance with Occlumency. What happened?" Harry looked at him wondering what kind of answer Snape was looking for.

"Well Professor, I have always been the top of my Defence Against The Dark Arts year, and I got an O on my O.W.L last year. I guess the reason I never did well with Occlumency was because you didn't wan to teach me. You worked me to my last nerve so I would be forced to perform… not perfectly, and you know it's true." Harry said that looking directly into Snape's eyes. Snape was shocked 1) at Harry's honesty and bluntness and 2) at how right he really was.

"Well Potter, I see where you're coming from. Dumbledore is teaching it to you now is that right? He asked with that sly smile returning to his face, almost reaching his black eyes but not quite.

"No… well not anymore. He thought I no longer required lessons once it had been taught to me properly." Harry was also smiling, but his smile reached his green eyes and made them sparkle.

"Well Potter, care to test it out?" Snape seemed keen to see Harry perform whether it was to seem him achieve or fail, Harry couldn't tell.

"Alright," Harry said standing up, "go for it." Harry stood there bold as brass waiting for Snape to attack.

"Legimens!" Professor Snape said, but Harry was ready. He didn't even lift his wand. Instead of memories flashing before Snape's eyes as he could in the past, all he could see was white, pure white nothingness. Snape's eyes practically fell out of his sockets. "Well done Potter, You have indeed improved. Now go to Miss Newman and practice the dissendia spell." Harry left the room to join Emma-Leigh and tell her about the strange encounter he had just endured in Snape's office. Meanwhile Snape had sat back down and was rubbing his temples, He should have known that Harry could do the Dissendia spell, how easily he had forgotten about the O.W.L results, but who cared about that really. He knew about Harry's fights with the Dark Lord, and that's not something one should easily forget. Snape shook his hair out of his eyes and went back into the classroom to observe.

Hermione, Ron, Emma-Leigh and Harry all walked into the Three Broomsticks pub, ordered Butterbeers, and sat down in their favourite corner booth.

"To us surviving Snape's first Defence Against The Dark Arts class!" Harry toasted. They had all sneaked out of Hogwarts using the one-eyed witch passage. Harry had decided that it was about time they broke a rule and go get a Butterbeer in celebration. Hermione, of course, was freaking out.

"We have a Hogsmeade weekend in five weeks, do we really need to be doing this…" she only shut up once Ron started to snog her senseless. After three rounds of Butterbeers the went back up to the school.

* * *

Dear Michelle

Wow It feels really weird to be writing to you instead of just turning around and talking to you. I miss you tonz! Christmas was awesome! Anyways this week has been Hectic with a capital H (as you can see) Professor Nish has disappeared and SNAPE! Has taken over the class! Yah I'll give you some space to get over that info.

I hope that was enough space. Well the first class Snape tried to humiliate Harry… but I used my powers of reverse psychology and Harry ended up totally showing Snape up! HA HA HA! It was great! Then we snuck out and went to the Three Broomsticks to have a Butterbeer, oh good times. I'm sitting in Potions right now (Dumbledore teaches us now) and Draco is beside me trying to steal my quill and paper… ahhh…

_Hey babe, I miss you so much. I hope you got my last letter. Anyways I just wanted to say Hello. Dumbledore is getting mad… its weird getting into trouble in this class LOVE YOU!_

_Draco Malfoy._

Grr! Tell your bloody precious boyfriend to write his own letters! But he is right Dumbledore is getting mad so I have to go sweetie! Love yah!

Emmelz

P.S Harry, Ron and Hermione say Hello and hope your trip back was alright, and that you're not missing them too much. I say WRITE YOUR OWN GODDAMN LETTERS!

* * *

Yah I hope you liked... it was a fun chapter for me to write because SNAPE GOT TOLD! lol please review


	18. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Sorry for the long wait

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Listen Emma-Leigh, I love you, but, I dunno… er…maybe we should just… you know… be friends." Harry looked at Emma-Leigh with his green eyes completely emotionless.

"You…d…don't…mean that.. Do...do you?" Emma-Leigh stuttered she couldn't believe it. The love of her life wanted to "just be friends".

"I'm sorry, Emma, I don't want this anymore." Emma-Leigh's eyes welled up. There was something about that last statement that wasn't right but Emma-Leigh was too distraught to notice.

"Harry, please." She begged, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed his face, trying to kiss him one last time.

"No, Emma, Good bye!" With that he walked of leaving Emma-Leigh to crumple to the floor crying.

"HARRY!" Emma-Leigh screamed sitting upright in her bed crying. It took her a full minute before she realized where she was 'it was just a dream, Thank God.' Emma-Leigh thought about her dream, 'he called me Emma, He's never called me Emma before.' She shook her head and got up out of her bed and slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers. She walked down to the common room and was surprised to se the fire already stoked and blazing. She then saw the untidy black hair she knew and loved. He was sitting there talking to the fire.  
"Don't worry Sirius, luckily for me Snape realized first class that he wasn't going to bring me down."

"Yah, thanks to me!" Harry jumped about a foot and Sirius seemed to have swallowed some ash.

"Emma-Leigh! Don't worry Sirius; this is Emma-Leigh my girlfriend, she already knows about you. Er… What's the matter?" He noticed that her eyes were red.

"Oh, Nothing. Hello Sirius. What's up?" she asked avoiding the subject. She sat down next to Harry, Harry noticed her blatant avoidance and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Well not a lot, Hey Harry, she's a looker, good job!" Sirius winked at Emma-Leigh, Emma-Leigh just smiled and said,

"Sorry Sirius, I'm taken." Sirius let out his bark like laugh.

"Good job indeed Harry. She's quick this one." Emma-Leigh just smiled and snuggled in closer to Harry.  
"Anyways, back to Snivellus, Snape," he added seeing Emma-Leigh's confusion, "it's a good thing you showed him up during the first class, with the help of Emma here…"  
"Emma-Leigh." Harry corrected. Emma-Leigh knew right there that her dram was just that, a dream. Harry and Sirius continued their conversation, Emma-Leigh adding things here and there. Soon enough she dozed off. Once she was asleep, Harry and Sirius's conversation turned to her.

"So, this is the Emmelz you always write about? She is pretty, you better watch her." Harry looked at Emma-Leigh.

"Yes, Yes, What?" Harry was very confused by his last statement.

"You have to keep an eye out for this one, I know your Occlumency has gotten better but Voldemort has other ways, and will know about her. Be careful. You don't know who is on his side info gets around. Listen I better go, I can no longer feel my knees. I'll write for another time." They said good-bye and Sirius disappeared with a pop. Harry snuggled in closer to Emma-Leigh and kissed her gently on the forehead. Sirius was right; he had to be really careful. He couldn't lose her. Harry soon fell asleep as well and the fire crackled down to nothing but embers.

They woke up a few hours later when Ron and Hermione shook them. It was Saturday so Harry and Emma-Leigh told them to shut up and they went back to sleep, but it only lasted about half an hour because Ron suggested that they go visit Hagrid. They all walked down to his house, Emma-Leigh and Harry a little bit behind because they were still tired from last night. Hagrid had come to fell as though he had known Emma-Leigh as long as the other three. Hagrid liked her because she shared his interest in monsters.

"'Eh everyone! Emma-Leigh, I've got a doozey for Care of Magical Creatures on Tuesday." Emma-Leigh just smiled and continued to pet Fang. They sat around the table and had some tea and rock cakes, (which no one ate but Hagrid,) and talked about Christmas break. Hagrid had gone to France to visit Madam Maxime. Grawp had gone along with them and went to visit the giants. For the most part the giants were still with he-who-must-not-be-named but Grawp had convinced 7 of them to join with Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione, and Ron cheered when Hagrid said this. Emma-Leigh had no idea what was going on so Harry gave her a 30 second summery.

"Well, Dumbledore is pretty happy, an' Grawp is happy to 'ave some o' his friends in the fores'" They talked for a little while and then walked up to the Great Hall for lunch. The gang sat in their usual spot when Draco, with Pansy clinging to his arm, as they walked past a piece of folded paper landed on top of Ron's plate. He picked it up and read it, then passed it on to the rest of them. '**we need to talk meet me in the RoR.' **  
"This can't be good." They each got up and Hermione looked Draco right in the eye.

Draco burst into the room in a flurry of rage. The RoR changed instantly from the couches into plush items. They didn't want to be broken.

"I HATE HER!" the door behind him sealed itself. There was no need to ask who this 'her' was, so Draco went on. "Oh my God! That stupid hoe bag slut wench whore pug-faced bitch! She finally wrote to my father about Michelle and me hanging out with you guys. So I get a letter back with my father's writing going on about how I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name, how can I even think about hanging out with you guys, that I must dump Michelle to go out with that ugly cow. If he thinks that's going to happen he's got another thing coming." Chocolate frogs appeared on the table in front of him he grabbed one and fell into the chair. "This is so unfair. As soon as I get real friends he has to take them away!"

"Draco," Emma-Leigh soothed, "he's not going to take us away sure Puggy will work as a spy… we will just have to be sneaky, send letters through owl post, meet up in here things like that. I guess you will have to start being mean to us, which is a bitch but whatever… and according to your "father's" standards Michelle is perfect for you because she is a pure blood so he can shove that up his…"  
"Emma-Leigh!" Draco interrupted; she gave him look that quite plainly said What? " I like your being sneaky idea but you seem to forget that my father is a very powerful Death Eater, whether you like it or not 'we' know that you're all in the Order of the Phoenix, they have a pretty good idea who to attack to get to you Harry." He looked directly at Emma-Leigh.

"Well, it's a good thing we have a spy of our own, isn't it." Harry said. "We are going to do exactly what Emma-Leigh said, you are going to hate us again, and we are going to convince her that its legit. You will send us a letter with any owl if you find out any interesting information and we will meet up here to talk about it." Draco nodded,

"Whatever Potter." He spat it out just like old times. "Wow it feels so weird." They all sat around and talked and joked as if it was the last time they were going to see each other. Emma-Leigh, Ron, and Hermione started to leave the room, Harry held back. Draco seemed to get the hint and stayed behind.

"Er… Draco… I'm really worried about Emma-Leigh…

I cannot lose her… I don't know what you can do… but… whatever… you can please… please do so." Harry couldn't look him in the eye.

"I understand Harry, if tables were turned and I was in your shoes, I would be thinking the same thing. I will do my best." Harry hugged Draco and the world went back to the way it had been. They faced each other out side the Room of Requirement

"Potter."  
"Malfoy." They turned around and walked in opposite directions.

* * *


	19. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

EDITED.. cuz Michelle is smart and I AM NOT! for once muahahaha

Sorry for the long wait... I've been... busy... no I havn't...um... Lots of homework...?... damnI don't do homework... okay okay... I've just been lazy and I'm sorry

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.

'Hogsmeade weekend February fourteenth' posters went up on the notice boards on the first day of February. Nobody knew what was on Harry's mind, but when he saw the pink poster all he did was smile.

They were sitting in the great hall the day the posters went up and Draco had held up his end of the bargain by being with Pansy. They walked past them and Draco sneered at them with a twinkle in his eye, (but the effect had worked with Pansy) Pansy laughed,

"Aww stupid Gryffindors." They heard her say under her breath. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Emma-Leigh just laughed and continued to eat their lunches. They had Potions next, and, because of their new agreement you never knew what to expect. Emma-Leigh and Harry were "unfortunately" stuck in front of Pansy and Draco. They were forced to listen to their snide comments, and Emma-Leigh had taken over Hermione's job of keeping Harry calm. Pansy got more and more rude until Harry was at the point of breaking, but it was Emma-Leigh who ended up spinning.

"Would you keep your disgusting girlfriends fat mouth shut Malfoy. I would hate to waste my own breath cursing her." Emma-Leigh of course received a detention. Pansy had a fit of laugher followed by loud hic-ups. Harry had his potions perfect, it was much easier on him now that Professor Dumbledore was teaching. Pansy's on the other hand, was shocking pink with neon green swirls (not pretty). Draco stayed behind because he needed to have a quick word with Dumbledore. Pansy left to sae "her Drakey baby" a seat. Draco met up with the Gryffindor Gang after to tell them that he had cleared Emma-Leigh's name and she no longer had to go to detention later, and that he had no new information for them so the went their separate ways to the Great Hall. As they left the Hall after dinner they heard a very annoying voice behind them.

"Oh Drakey, Valentine's day is coming up, got anything special planned shnookums ?" the quadruplet could practically hear Draco's eyes rolling.

"Oh of course babe, dinner reservations, moonlit carriage ride the whole bit." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm so excited and happy you came to your senses and dumped that ugly Gryffindor slut, Michelle, She doesn't deserve you!" She said that part with her screechy voice slightly raised, and before she knew it five different curses hit her. Draco, Emma-Leigh, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had all drawn out their wands and hexed her.

"Shit," Draco said, "how am I going to explain this one?" He laughed and Wingardium Leviosa-ed the very cursed Pansy. "Meh, she got what she deserved." Draco winked at the others and said goodnight before walking down to the Slytherin Common Room with Pansy trailing behind her. The others stood flabbergasted. "Well only at Hogwarts do they A) have magical showdowns in the corridors where it's five against one and B) let pudgy pugfaced prats like Pansy Parkinson in public." Emma-Leigh said.

"Way to use alliteration!" Ron said laughing as he stowed away his wand. The four walked all the way up to the Common Room discussing who used which curse, gave the password "long legged spinners" and went to sleep.

Emma-Leigh was brushing her hair looking into the mirror and sighing. It was Valentine's Day and Harry had "something" planned but he wouldn't tell anyone what it was. Apparently not even Ron knew. Emma-Leigh set the hairbrush down on her bedside table and put on her necklace, picked up her hairbrush and brushed her hair again. She walked down the steps wearing dark blue hip-huggers and a plain black hoodie. And found Harry waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a pink rose.

"Hello gorgeous," he said kissing her on the cheek and handing her the flower. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

"Aww. Thanks Harry." Harry took her by the hand and led her out of the Common Room.

"See you later Ron." There was an emphasis on the you, but Emma-Leigh couldn't decipher the meaning. They walked down to the Entrance Hall and out of Hogwarts to the still frosty grounds. Harry still hadn't said where they were going, or what they were doing. Every time Emma-Leigh asked he just smiled and kept on waking. They got to a little Café called 'Just For You' it was nice but not as frilly and annoying as Madam Puddifoot's. Harry ordered a coffee and Emma-Leigh had a nice frappachino mocha thing, which was sweet, but immensely tasty. They talked about random things, laughing at the people around them snogging. Then they conformed and followed the trend. A while later they decided to go to Zonko's to see if there was anything new in stock. On the way they passed Madam Puddifoot's steamy windows. Inside, they could just see Pansy lavishly throwing herself at Draco. They burst out laughing and practically fell into Zonko's gasping for breath.

"Ah, Marauder Jr. How are you? Who is the lovely lady?" he asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Emma-Leigh. We just came by to see if you had anything new." They didn't have anything the Weasley twins didn't so they left and popped quickly into Honeydukes to stock up on chocolate. It was nearing dinnertime so they headed back to Hogwarts. Instead of going into the school, Harry led Emma-Leigh around the side of the school towards the lake. There was a light in the middle of it. Harry continued to walk towards it. They were soon at the shore, and Emma-Leigh hesitated, but was pulled onto the water by Harry. They were walking on the water! Emma-Leigh clung tightly to Harry's arm. It was the weirdest feeling ever. They could feel the small rippling waves but the water never flowed over their shoes. The light on the water turned out to be a candle on top of a table, and there were two chairs. Harry pulled out a seat and Emma-Leigh sat down. He sat across from her and reached for her hand.

" What is going on Harry? How were we walking on water? And now sitting here in the middle of the lake?" Harry smiled and said simply,

"Magic." All of a sudden Ron was standing beside them. He pointed his wand at their plates.

"Bon Appetite" he said and then he vanished. Food appeared on their plates, it was delicious.

"It's so pretty out here sitting in the middle of the lake, with the stars sparkling above our heads, and the moon shining. This is so romantically amazing." Emma-Leigh said placing her fork down looking at the sky. Before she could speak again Harry was out of his chair and beside her.

"Emma-Leigh, I don't know if I can say this enough, or express to you properly the way I feel about you. I love you." Emma-Leigh looked shocked as Harry opened a small box. Inside there was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a silver band with a decent sizes sapphire in the middle with two slightly smaller diamonds on either side. On the inside he had engraved 'I love you'. He placed the ring on her ginger because she was quite incapable, she was crying hysterically. Shaking with sobs, all she could do was hug him. They sat there in each other's arms for quite sometime.

"Thank you so much," she sobbed, "I love you more then words can say but you have to stop buying me jewellery. It makes me cry too much." With that she jumped on him and kissed him passionately, on the middle of the lake. They got up and went to the Common Room and continued on their make out session. They only said three words to each other over and over again. They were sitting in a corner as to not draw much attention to themselves. It was getting rather late and they were both exhausted.

"This has been the best Valentine's Day ever." Emma-Leigh said as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Dear Michelle

Hey Gurl! How have you been? I heard Draco sent you something for V-Day but he wouldn't tell me what it was. So SPILL THE BEANS! I had THE best V-day ever! And you know how much I hate Valentine's day. Anyways Harry bought me my ring, the perfect ring, the prettiest ring, the ring of my dreams Oh My God! He said you didn't dell him… did you? I'm sure I should trust that he is telling me the truth but who knows… you guys didn't tell me about you coming to visit so I don't know what to believe anymore lol. Anyways the funny thing was we saw Draco and Pansy at Madam Puddifoot's and Puggy was viciously throwing herself at him, it was bloody hilarious. I hear we are getting a new Potions Professor in the next few weeks, I cant wait, as much as I love Dumbledore, he is a bit of a barmy old man LOL. Anyways I'll send word after we've met the new one. Good luck with Quidditch, how's my team doing? Are you going against KSS this year? Say hello to everyone and tell them that I miss them all 3

Please REVIEW!... yah its kind of short... the next one will be up much faster then the this one... unless Midsummer gets in the way LOVE TO ALL WHO READ THIS


	20. CHAPTER NINETEEN

sorry for the amazinly long wait for my beautiful chapter... my comp at home has a virus so right now I'm usuing the school one..I have two more chapters butI donit know when they will get up

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

It had been a weeks since Valentine's Day and the gang were just sitting down for breakfast. Emma-Leigh was admiring her ring, as she did often, when her beautiful barn owl Brogan came whooshing down dropping a letter onto her still empty plate.

"Oohh a letter from Michelle. It's a bout bloody time." She smiled at her faithful owl and gave him some waffles (Brogan loves Waffles.) he happily pecked at it and as he flew away Emma-Leigh ripped open the letter

_OHMYGOD EMMELZ!_

This week has been super hectic first of all Draco sent me a…oh I think I'll leave that till later. Anyways the BSS/KSS Quidditch match is on and is set for tomorrow. Courteney and me have been placed on the school team, her Seeker and Moi Keeper, and we have Kylie Janstone, Jake & Tyler Casey, as chaser, and Curtis Lexima and Tawney Saleek as beaters. More girls then guys this year so we will win, of course, we don't loose! That is why this week has been so damn hectic. Professor Bullavardez has been making us practice hours at a time. I'm sort of worried though, last year you caught that snitch so fast and so spectacularly I really hope Court is ready for this. Anyways Court wants to say hi.

_EMMA-LEIGH WE ARE GOING TO WIN WOO! Actually I am making Micchy put down this quill and have an early night. BYE I MISS YOU!_

_HEY It's the nexty day and I can barely hear myself think let alone write in the dull roar going on in here. We of course KILLED KSS! Of course I knew it all along. The KSS team didn't stand a chance. The only semi decent player on their team was their seeker Lindsay, (you remember her from last year? She sorta of looks like 'Mione?) anyways the KSS team arrived with 16 port keys of fan to cheer them on (of course no amount of fans could hel them HA!) The team (ours) was putting on our blue robes (seriously if these things were vests we would look like Wal-Mart workers.) when P.B herself came out to give us a pep talk, which was, of course, boring as hell!. Sooo we FINALLY get onto the pitch and there was the KSS team in maroon (Ron would hate them lol) Anyways Lindsay was all up in Courteney's face like 'You're going down' and Court was like 'I don't think so' and Lindsay was all like 'oh I know so'… anyways we got in the air and it was obvious we were going to kill them. We got 3 goals in the first five minutes. Well the game lasted an hour and the final score was 40 KSS to 960 for us. Yes I feel bad about the last two goals but they weren't my fault… I was to busy in the stands talking to Tori, Nabil and Eric… Like it mattered anyway lol. Then court went into a dive and caught the snitch (Lindsay was on the other side of the freaking pitch) lets just say by the end of the game there were only four port keys of fans going home… everyone else had left early. Anyways I'm going to rejoin the party now talk to you later. _

_Michelle_

_p.s Draco got me two boxes of heart chocolate (he loves me he sends me chocolate) and this gorgeous necklace with my birthstone in it…I love him!_

Emma-Leigh jumped up and did a dance.

"Woot blue and white fight, fight, fight! YAY!" people were looking at her funny she paused, "yah you wish you were this cool." She said then continued with her 'Sera SA' dance. Dumbledore cleared his throat. Emma-Leigh threw him a dirty look and sat down.

"I am assuming that Bewitchment won against Kaptivate Spellbound School in their annual Quidditch game. Congratulations to your school but I have an announcement of my own. I know you have all enjoyed me as your Potions teacher," a couple of people cheered, "Yes thank you. Well I have finally found you a new Potions Master. Professor Bowes will be joining us later on this evening so you will get one more class with me as a teacher," a couple of people cheered, "that is all, enjoy your day." The students started to chatter about the new Professor.

"I wonder what he is like."

"A Lockhart or a Professor Lupin?"

"I wonder if he is hot?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Emma-Leigh were all talking about this "Professor Bowes"

"I really hope they aren't like Snape." Ron said darkly.

"Yah I'm kind of enjoying passing Potions." Harry said. Emma-Leigh started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked looking at her incredulously.

"The seriousness of that last comment was hilarious." She said between gasps "As long as you keep doing what you're doing there is no ways he can fail you."

It was time to have dinner and the Great Hall was slightly buzzing with the students waiting for the arrival of their newest teacher. Every time the doors opened every head would snap in that direction, making everyone that came into the hall feel extremely uncomfortable. Except Emma-Leigh of course who made a grand entrance to make everyone laugh. Professor Dumbledore stood up,

"Everyone I would like to introduce to you our new Potions Professor, Professor Robyn Bowes." A thin, very beautiful, woman came through the door behind the head table. She had shortish brown hair, big brown eyes, and a very seductive smile.

"Hello students," she had a very sexy French accent, "I really hope I will be able to fill my Uncle Sevvy… Professor Snape's shoes" she sat down quickly looking slightly embarrassed and pink around the cheeks. Ron looked at her with round eyes. "Uncle… Sevvy?" he started laughing, then, stopped abruptly, "Damn, she is his niece we are doomed." As his head fell into his mashed potatoes. Emma-Leigh looked up at Professor Bowes, She looked kind and happy, unlike her dear Uncle Sevvy who looked mean, and deadly. Emma-Leigh smiled and turned to the food and filled up her plate.

Double advanced Potions with the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherins was to take place after lunch and Professor Bowes was getting extremely nervous. She had never taught a sixth year class before and according to Dumbledore and Snape this was a very advanced class. She was ashamed to admit that she was, indeed, terrified. The classroom door opened and in walked four students in Gryffindor robes. One of the girls had short bushy brown hair and the other long golden straight hair, and attached to these two girls, were two very handsome guys. One with frizzy bright orange hair, and the other untidy jet-black hair. They walked right up to Professor Bowes and smiled. Hermione extended her hand.

"Hello, My name is Hermione Granger this is," she pointed to the red head, "Ron Weasley" Ron shook her hand.

"And I am Emma-Leigh Newman, and this is Harry Potter." They both shook her hand.

"Whatever your uncle told you about us is a complete and total, utter, lie!" Ron said causing all five of them to laugh.

"Well, that certainly calms my nerves." She said in her French accent. "Not that Severus... I mean Professor Snape… I'm never going to remember that, has told me anything about you." They smiled and took their seats in the front of the class. Draco sat two desks away with Pansy of course beside him. Professor Bowes got up, walked to the front of her desk, and leaned on it. "Good Afternoon class," Draco pushed Pansy off him and told her to shut up. " Today is the first of many classes together and I want our time to be… pleasant and productive. So… We shall start with having a name circle." The class looked at her like she was insane. "So we are going to go around the class room and say our names and your secret power. It can be anything and it better be creative… I will start. My name is Robyn Bowes and my secret power is… the power to be Snape's niece and not be a crazy old man like he is." A few people snickered. "Now let's stat with you." She pointed at Hermione.

"My name is Hermione Granger and my secret power is my completely unmanageable hair."

"My name is Ron Weasley and my secret power is Falling up stairs." The Gryffindors laughed the Slytherins looked at each other.

"My name is Emma-Leigh Newman and my secret power is the power of blonde."

"So true." Pansy said in a nasty tone, "stupid blonde." Emma-Leigh pretended not to hear. The circle continued.

"My name is Harry Potter and my power is the ability to be invisible." The classroom laughed because the famous "never out of the public eye" Potter's secret power was invisibility.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and my secret power is my Slytherin Sex Godly-ness" The girls in the classroom amen-d to that.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson and my secret power is my amazing good looks" but 'amazing good looks' was drowned out by Emma-Leigh saying "Ugly Puggy-ness" nothing else could be heard as Pansy jumped over the table passed Draco and Harry and attacked Emma-Leigh's throat. For a minute they fought each other. Hitting, screaming, yelling, hair pulling, punching, biting. Finally some one yelled "STUPFRY" and the both stopped.

"Girls! Really! That is quite inappropriate." Professor Bowes shouted sounding more and more French. "Both of you report to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately!" Both girls picked up their books, Emma-Leigh kissed Harry quickly on the cheek, and they left the room. There was a nasty cut on Emma-Leigh's arm but all in all it looked like Emma-Leigh had done more damage to Pansy. Emma-Leigh smiled.

"What are you smiling at Newman" Pansy spat.

"Oh nothing. You just totally got your ass kicked by a Gryffindor, Puggy." Pansy growled and threw her books down,

"Listen you bitch." She snarled "I…"

"I will not be spoken too like that. Pick up your books you child." Emma-Leigh said and walked up to the statue in front of Dumbledore's office "Mars Bars" she whispered and the statue moved as the spiral staircase went up.

"A weeks detention writing 'I will not fight in potions class… pfft puggy bitch" Emma-Leigh said laughing. "It was totally worth it. Pansy has two black eyes, a bruise the size of her head on her leg, lots of little bruises scrapes and cuts, and a mild concussion, I have a scratch on my arm and a few bruises. I so won." They were sitting in the Room of Requirement celebrating with Draco.

"It was awesome!" said Draco

"It was hot!" Ron said with out realizing it. He had a 'did I just say that out loud look on his face' Hermione looked at him, "sorry 'Mione all we needed was mud or Jello to make it better." Emma-Leigh choked on her slushie,

"Oh my God Ron you are such a… guy" she hit him lightly.

"You know it's true though," Harry, Draco, and Ron said. "It would have been hotter if it wasn't Pansy though…" Emma-Leigh and Hermione both said something that oddly sounded like 'boys' under their breaths. Emma-Leigh got out hr quill and parchment and started to write to Michelle.

_Dear Mich,_

_Congratz on your awesome victory against KSS! I knew you guys would kill them they suck! I never noticed how much Lindsay looked like 'Mione but now I cant stop thinking about it thanks! WE finally got our new Potions Professor, Robyn Bowes. She is really cool, we played name circle and my power was the power of blonde…duh… and Pansy said some nasty remark so when it was her turn I said her secret power was 'her ugly puggy-ness' and she attacked me! She jumped over her desk and tried to freaking kill me… of course I totally kicked her ass. She has these long cuts on her courtesy of my beautiful ring Harry gave me (useful little weapon I must say) and I only got one cut and a couple of bruises I can't even feel. It was better then the time you hit her in the face. Right now we are in the RoR with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco and they say hi, Hello, Hiya and Howdy. And I love you's from them all (biggest from Draco… and me!) other then that nothing has happened. I love you more then a fat kid loves cake… talk to you soon_

_Emmelz_

* * *

sorry I can't type french accents so you will just have to remember love and kisses to all who review 


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY

Yes long wait blah blah blah

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTEY

'_I will not fight in Potions class, I will not fight in Potions class, I will not…' _Emma-Leigh wrote over and over again. Pansy sat across the long table. Scratch, scratch, scratch, was the only sound that could be heard. A ball of parchment hit Emma-Leigh in the head. She looked up at Pansy who seemed to have not stopped writing. Emma-Leigh carefully opened the parchment. _'I hate you Blondie' _was all it said.

"Ooh nice Puggy, I'm really quite threatened by a peace of paper." Emma-Leigh said.

"You think you're so great." Pansy hissed continuing to write, "but you and your goody-two-shoe-Gryffindor friends are going to pay."

"What? You?" Emma-Leigh started to laugh, "You're crazy girl." She said between bursts of giggles.

"My boyfriend, Draco, you know the one that dumped you're friend? His father is in the inner circle with the Dark Lord he will get you." Pansy spoke low and fast.

"You're boyfriend," she stressed the word boyfriend "wouldn't do that for you. He unlike his father has respect. Just because you want me out of the picture 'cause your jealous…"

"Jealous!" she practically screamed throwing down her quill at last, "why would I be jealous of you?" she said repulsed.

"Why? Because I'm exactly like you… but completely opposite. I'm tall, you're short, I have perfect hair, you have short dingy stringy hair. I'm with the boy who lived, you're with a selfish follower," It hurt her to say that about Draco but she was trying to make a point. "You wish you were me… or even the smallest bit like me. You are a jealous cow." Pansy sat there in shock, her face soon turned to a deepening loathing,

"I hate you."

"So you've said, but your hate for me is just matched by my hate for you." Emma-Leigh said with a smirk.

"The Dark Lord killed Potter's parents. He will get you and your friends too."

"Voldemort is nothing but a stupid loser who has probably never gotten laid in his life." Pansy looked at her absolutely appalled.

"You dare speak his name?" she said with a little surprise.

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself. Of course I'm not afraid of saying Voldemort's name. Voldemort isn't all that scary. I don't mind saying Voldemort's name in fact." This was a lie but she was an actress. She almost cracked up when she say the look on Pansy's face Pansy went back to her parchment. 'Scratch, scratch, scratch'

There were no more conversations between Pansy and Emma-Leigh during their detentions or classes. Potions had returned to normal. Professor Bowes turned out to be just as cool as she looked. Of course many of the guys didn't think of her as cool, they thought she was HOT with a capital H-O-T. They were making a very complex potion, the Mandrake potion. They were cutting them up when Draco started to flirt with the young gorgeous Professor. While doing that he learned a lot about her. She used to go to Hogwarts. After she graduated she went to France and she had been there for the last ten years working as an unspeakable for their Ministry.

"Well, I got my Potion making skills from my Uncle. My father was a charms man and my mother a transfiguration." She explained "I'm guessing he put in a good word for me with Dumbledore. I'm really quite happy in this job." Nobody was really paying attention to their potions until, Seamus's blew up in his face. He was taken to the Hospital wing with Harry, who also had gotten some on him. Professor Bowes stopped her personal history lesson after that.

Surprisingly DADA class was going quite well. Professor Snape was acting bearable. After his first mistake with Harry on the first day he had kept his comments to a minimum. Today they were practicing simple duelling, which of course, had started to get out of hand between some of the duellers. At the moment Seamus was nursing small wounds.

"Okay time to change up partners." Professor Snape announced. Emma-Leigh and Draco, Hermione and Pansy and Harry and Ron were each paired up. Pansy and Hermione were, by far the most intense, but once again, Pansy was failing. She was all talk and no fight. Hermione could easily dodge her weak spells and throw spells towards Pansy. Pansy was currently tap dancing uncontrollably and silently while her wand was admitting small flashes of colour. Hermione finished her off with a good impedima jinks and watched the other duellers. Emma-Leigh and Draco had discarded their wands and were just tickling each other. Ron and Harry were both supporting multi-coloured hair that seemed to change with their moods. Ron who was laughing, hair was deep purple. While Harry who was looking over at Emma-Leigh and Draco, was supporting deep, sour, yellow hair. By the end of the class the spell hadn't warn off and the gang was trying to figure out what each colour meant. Hermione gave Ron a hug and his hair turned the deepest shade of blue you can get before turning black or purple.

"Well with my mood ring blue means in love…" people around them awwwed and Ron blushed, as he did that his hair turned fire hydrant red. They left the classroom, Harry and Ron attached to Emma-Leigh and Hermione's arm both with dark blue hair.

"This could be helpful. Knowing what your mood is just by looking at you." Hermione said

"Yah well my emotions are easy enough to decipher. It's you girls that I have trouble with." Ron said. All of a sudden Hermione's hair turned blue and Emma-Leigh's hair turned pink.

"Shit!" they both said each hitting their boyfriends.

"You guys suck…" Hermione said as her hair turned grey. "Grey?" she asked.

"Black is angry… you're not really angry… so you're hair is grey." Emma-Leigh said seriously and her hair turned a deep shade of green.

"I like you're Slytherin hair!" Draco called out in passing. He was then hit from behind with the colour-changing spell. They ended up getting everyone with it during lunch. Everybody had different coloured hair; even Professor Dumbledore's beard was a different colour. Emma-Leigh's hair was usually a shade of pink. They were trying to figure out what pink means, then they realized something Emma-Leigh was constantly doing.

"Pink means flirting… you are always flirting… you can't shut it off." Harry said darkly. Emma-Leigh's hair turned black.

"Shut it, I'm not that big of a flirt." She said her hair remaining black.

"Emmelz, can you pass the chips?" Neville asked.

"Of course Neville." Emma-Leigh said smiling her hair suddenly changing to a shimmering pink. "DAMNIT!"

Thankfully the spell wore off after two days and by the end of it you could only is it if it was in the right light. Of course the people with blonde hair like Draco and Emma-Leigh it lasted longer then those with dark hair like Harry.

"After dinner could Harry Potter, Emma-Leigh Newman, Dawn Chezikle, Candice Layne, Draco Malfoy, Thomas Scott, and Dave Rounds meet Professor Dumbledore in the chamber through these doors after dinner." McGonagall said. Each of the students looked around confused as to why each of them were being called up, specially in the random group of people they seemed to be mixed with. One by one they walked into the chamber. Harry and Emma-Leigh sat on the couches Draco gravitated towards them.

"Why are we here with these Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs?" he asked.

"I expect we will be finding out soon, Malfoy." Candice Layne, a snobby fifth year Ravenclaw said. Dawn, a bubbly seventh year Hufflepuff was talking quickly with Thomas Scott, another Hufflepuff 3rd year.

"We-are-all-on-the-Quidditch-teams" she suddenly exclaimed looking around excitedly. They all looked around, it was true.

"Wait a second," Dave Rounds, a third year Ravenclaw said, "Harry and Malfoy are both Seekers, this doesn't add up." Draco looked around.

"I must be keeper then…" they looked at him with raised eyebrows, "well when I was younger I played Keeper with the kids around my house." When he finished his sentence Dumbledore waked in, seeing the students talking with out killing each other he took it as a good sign.

"Hello students," he said brining his hands together and rubbing them enthusiastically. They all looked up and quickly moved away from each other. Dumbledore just smiled and continued, "You better stick together. We are trying to pit together a school Quidditch team to compete against our friends in Durmstrang and Beaxbatons of course we had to get permission from you, our team, before we made any announcements but what do you say?"

"Of course!" were the words spoken from the group "That would be awesome!" Dumbledore ushered them back into the Great Hall.

"Students. I present to you the Hogwarts Quidditch Team. We will be holding a small tournament between Durmstrang and Beaxbatons and these are our selected teammates. Newman, Layne, and Chezikle, Chasers. Scott, and Rounds, Beaters. Malfoy Keeper, Potter Seeker." The students cheered when they heard the name of a student in their house. "Yes, Yes simmer down. The first match will be held in two weeks time against Durmstrang on the Durmstrang Quidditch pitch. That means many of you will be wanting to come along to support your team," every single head nodded, "so we have provided a teleport service that will allow you to travel between schools. Only on the days necessary. We will be watching it so don't try and sneak off. That is all." The team split and went back to their tables.

"This is going to be so cool," Ron, said, "Of course I wish I had been chosen but this is going to be awesome!" the first practice was set for the next day, it was a Saturday so they planned on practicing all day. The whole team went to bed early that night

Saturday, their first Quidditch practice. Harry was the Captain.

"Alright first things first, we all come from different houses, but we aren't going to let that stop us, we are the crème de la crème of this school and we are going to take Durmstrang and Beaxbatons down. Now who wants to see our uniforms?" Harry brought out the brand new uniforms. Purple robes with Hogwarts emblem on the arm and their names written on the back, well not their names but their nicknames. Emma-Leigh had Emmelz, Harry had BWL, Draco had The Prince, Dawn had Sunrise, Candice had Lollipop, Thomas had TJ, and Dave had Taffy.

"How did you know my nickname was Lollipop?" Candice asked.

"We asked some of your friends, they told us, we wanted to be original." They put on their robes and walked onto the pitch. When they first got their they split up the chasers and Draco took to the three golden hoops the beaters hit around the Bludgers and Harry let out the snitch and just followed it around. After a while that got boring so they called the Slytherin and Gryffindor team down to play against them. Of course the Hogwarts team won hands down.

"Great Job!" Harry said. "let's g back to the school and we shall start again on Monday!"

* * *

Review please (L) 3


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Two updates in one day! shocker for me!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Two weeks later Hogwarts was getting ready to go to the secret castle of Durmstrang. The kids lined up supporting Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw team colours getting ready to cheer on their school. The Quidditch team were all slightly freaking out. Harry hadn't eaten and Candice had developed a nervous twitch. Emma-Leigh was brushing her hair, stopping, and then brushing it again. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to go." They walked to the transporting area. When they got to Durmstrang the entire school started to cheer. The team grinned, they were ready. The school was much smaller than Hogwarts. Exactly how Viktor Krum had described it. _'vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking. Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these – though in the vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in the summer ve are flying everyday, over the lakes and mountains-'_ The schools were taken down to the pitch, which was expanded magically to fit both schools. Demitrive, the new Headmaster of Durmstrang, gave a short speech of welcome. Lee Jordan took the magical megaphone. Lee was asked to announce the Tournament because he really was the best man for the job.

"WELCOME to the first, and hopefully annual, School against School Quidditch tournament! Today we will be starting off with Durmstrang verses Hogwarts! On the Durmstrang team we've got, Krum Jr, Delikt, Hassan, Jakel, Tyran, Opaque, and Ivanova. AND GIVE IT UP FOR THE HOGWARTS TEAM. Emmelz, The Prince, TJ, Sunrize, BWL, Lollipop, and Taffy!" Hogwarts cheered for their team as Durmstrang looked very confused. "The Hogwarts team has gone with their nicknames" Lee explained to Durmstrang. The balls went up and the game began.

"Emmelz passes to Sunrize who misses but luckily Lollipop was there to catch it. Damn she is fine… Ha! No McGonagall!" he exclaimed as McGonagall appeared from nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! While I was being abused by my dearest EX-Transfiguration Professor Emmelz was able to make a goal, ten points to Hogwarts! BWL is still circling the pitch being closely followed by Krum Jr. Krum Jr. was obviously warned about Harry's amazing flying ability. Ohh! Emmelz was just hit by a Bludger hit by Gorkavian." Harry dived down to see if Emma-Leigh was okay. Emma-Leigh looked at him.

"GET YOUR ARSE BACK IN THE AIR!" she yelled. Madam Pomfrey quickly fixed he broken arm and Emma-Leigh was back in the air in about ten seconds. She flew up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for caring, now go catch the Snitch!" she went back down to where the Quaffle was and got another goal.

It had been 50 minutes and the score was 90-70 for Durmstrang. Harry called for a time out.

"Listen you guys I'm doing my best but I haven't even seen a glimpse of the Snitch. Emma-Leigh, Candice, Dawn I really need you guys to get more goals. I know we are only losing by 20 points but keep up the good work. That goes for you too Draco! Nice job with the getting Gorkavian TJ after he hit Emma-Leigh. Lets get back in the air. HOGWARTS!" they broke from their huddle and Harry Bulleted up into the air with Krum Jr. close behind. Harry got a look of wide surprise and dived in a practically vertical dive.

"Has Harry finally seen the Snitch?" Lee asked. Harry pulled out of the dive and Krum crashed into the ground. "HA!" Lee said, "Krum has just fallen for his big brothers signature move!" Lee was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Harry rose up again and sped towards the Hogwarts goal post. He weaved in and out of the golden hoops chasing the small winged ball. Harry reached out and clutched the little ball tightly in his right hand.

"THEY'VE DONE IT, THEY'VE FREAKING DONE IT HOGWARTS TEAM HAS DEFEATED THE DURMSTRANG TEAM! 220 HOGWARTS TO 90 DURMSTRANG WOOOOOOO HOGWARTS!" Lee was continuously screaming as the Hogwarts team did a victory lap. The students of Hogwarts were streaming down onto the pitch ready to take their team on their shoulders to the transport area. Back at Hogwarts they were told that Durmstrang would be playing against Beaxbatons in five days and that Hogwarts would be playing the team that won that game five days after that, on their home pitch. There would be a final game after that just for fun, but they weren't being told who they were playing against. They had an all night party down in the great hall where Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws of all ages were allowed to drink Butterbeer, dance, talk, and just hang out with their classmates to celebrate Hogwarts victory.

* * *

Much shorter chapter than the last one... about 1000 words shorter... but that happends... i always changes LOVE TO ALL reveiew 


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Chapter Twenty two

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Five days later they were told that Beaxbatons had won against Durmstrang and would be arriving at Hogwarts at 10-o-clock five days from now with the match starting at 11. Unlike the school tournament it didn't matter how much they had won by it was just skill against skill. They were getting nervous again, the whole team was suffering. None of them were eating and Emma-Leigh was brushing her hair again. And the match was five days away! Harry called a practice.

"I wish we could have watched that match, just to see Beaxbatons play, but we didn't SO!" Harry said to a slightly shaking team. "We will just have to practice the way we did Durmstrang and win it!" he ushered the team onto the pitch and practiced their diversion tactics, passing, scoring, and unfortunately they all failed dismally. Emma-Leigh dropped two out of three passes. Dawn and Candice didn't do much better, And the goals that actually made it to the goal posts were let in by Draco. Harry let the snitch go and didn't see it again for the rest of the practice. And the beaters… well they did all right but even they didn't do great. They got to the change rooms abut an hour later, very disgruntled and not very happy with themselves.

"Okay… that was…" Harry began.

"Awful," Draco said,

"Terrible," Dawn whined,

"Revolting," Dave grunted,

"Dreadful," Candice whispered,

"Horrid" Thomas cried,

"Appalling," Emma-Leigh said all at the same time.

"Uh... yes, all of those things, but we were nervous. I don't see why. We are the best damn team around! We will win!" Harry said trying to give his team the pep talk they needed.

"Not if we play like that." Dave said with his head in his hands. Harry shot him a look.

"Well it's true Harry." Draco commented seeing the look.

Yes. Okay. I know. Meet me here tomorrow. We will try again. Everybody eat. Everybody sleep. We will do better tomorrow."

XxX

'_1,2,3' "_SNORE" _'1,2,3' "_SNORE". Harry was counting the seconds between each of Ron's tremendous snores. Harry lay awake. He told his team to sleep yet he was awake.

"Whg" he said. He got out of bed and walked to the window. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. Harry knew it was pointless but he started to count them anyways. _'1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8…'_ What if they lost this match? _'17,18,19,20,21,22…' _why wasn't he this nervous with Durmstrang? _'27,28,29,30,31…'_ At least they were playing on home turf. _'39,40,41,42…'_ Twinkle, twinkle little star. _'49,50,51…' _Where did that song come from? _'56,57,58' _…

XxX

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." Emma-Leigh sang quietly under her breath. She sighed, as she sat on the windowsill with one leg dangling out the window, her head leaning against the side. She cast her eyes across the sky; she found the brightest star she could find. "Star light, star bright, grant the wish I wish tonight." She closed her eyes and wished with every fibre of her being…

XxX

He sat alone in a corner just staring at the fire, his grey eyes reflecting the dancing flames.

"Malfoy cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring, that's why all Beaxbatons sing, Malfoy is their king. Malfoy is their king, Malfoy is their king, he always lets the Quaffle in, Malfoy is their king!" he threw another log on the fire and watched as thousands of little sparks jumped up, Draco was furious with himself. He was as bad as Ron was when he first started. "Ugh," he said "uhg, uhg, uhg, uhg, UHG!"

"Drakey?" a whiney voice from behind him whispered.

"Fuck off Pansy."

"but…"

"I'm not in the mood. Actually, when I think about it, I am never in the mood for you. I hate you Pansy Parkinson. So if you don't mind stop hanging off me, stop talking to me, and STOP CALLING MY DRAKEY!" he roared. He still hadn't turned around. Tears filled Pansy's eyes as she ran off to the girl's dorms.

"Shit" Draco said, he felt bad, sure he had spoken the truth but he shouldn't have taken his anger out on her. "I'll make it up to her tomorrow. I'll have to or my dear father will hear about this." He threw another long on the fire and watched the sparks fly…

XxX

'_I will not lose, I will not drop the Quaffle, we will win, I will score goals,'_ Candice wrote so fast that you couldn't see the tip of the quill and her vibrant green eyes blurred. _'I will do my best, I will pass with accuracy, I will be a team player'_ Candice ran out of parchment she flipped it over _'I will doge Bludgers, I will fly fast,'_ she dipped her quill in the inkwell but missed and knocked the ink all over her bed. "DAMNIT" she hissed hoping she hadn't woken the other girls. She scrambled to get her wand, "Scourgify" she whispered. The ink was gone but the stain remained. She sat down with a new inkbottle and continued to write. _'We will win, we will fight, we will win.'_…

XxX

Dave sat. He just sat. He was in the Ravenclaw common room, alone, in the dark, nothing moved. It was silent. Which left Dave with a lot of choices. He could go insane in the quiet, but he chose this time to think. Not about anything important, he just thought, in all honesty he didn't even know what he was thinking. Random images popped into his head, him playing Quidditch, his friends, his parents, his house, his potions homework. Just random things. "What the hell?" he asked himself...

XxX

Dawn paced. 1,2,3,4,5 steps this way. 1,2,3,4,5 steps that way. Over and over again back and forth. Her curly red hair bounced with each step. 1,2,3,4,5, turn, 1,2,3,4,5...

XxX

Thomas was eating crisps, cookies, anything he could get his hands on. _'munch, munch, munch.' _He looked up and saw Dawn plopping her way down the stairs.

"Hey" Thomas said with his mouth full, in a very Ron type way.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" she asked.

"Same as you I suppose." He answered.

"We aren't really doing as Harry said are we?" Dawn said laughing a little.

"Want something to eat?" he asked pointing to the immense pile of food in front of him. "I'm… a nervous eater," he explained as she grabbed a handful of crisps.

"I pace." She said as she walked in front of the fire, her normally bubbly personally was very subdued. Thomas pushed the food away and Dawn stopped pacing and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are we nervous? It's exactly like Harry said. We're the best damn team out there!" dawn nodded surprised by his outburst. "We have nothing worry about! Anyways we have school and practice tomorrow so we should really go to bed" with that he got up, kissed Dawn on the cheek, and ran up the stairs. Dawn stood there slowly placing her hand on her cheek where Thomas had kissed her. She cleaned up the food and went to bed smiling.

XxX

'_59,60,61,62..'_ Harry counted, "Good Night stars." He whispered and went to sleep

* * *

Okay some people were confused... each paragraph inbetween the XxX's is a different place... eace of them is one team member doing their pre game 'freak out' ... i hope that clears it up


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

WOW i posted twice in one week... i havnt done that in a while... ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Practice the day went with out a hitch, along with the next day and the day after that. It was Wednesday; the house teams only day off, but Harry and Emma-Leigh along with Ron Hermione and Ginny were on the Quidditch pitch anyways. They were just lazily flying around when Draco joined them.

"I saw you guys out here and I got rid of the goons by saying I needed the practice." Draco ad just got up in the air when Thomas and Dawn both showed up, booms over their shoulders, standing very close to each other.

"Well," Harry said, "if Candice and Dave show up we'll have the whole team." Ten minutes after he said that, they showed up.

"How come we weren't invited to the practice?" Candice asked.

"Um…" Harry said

"This isn't a practice, it was accidental" Emma-Leigh explained.

"Well?" Dave said looking at everyone. "Let's practice anyways." The Hogwarts team went to one side. Ginny and Ron went and got Cho Chang, Denis Creevey, Tyler Johnson, and Alicia Spinnit, and started a mini game. The Hogwarts team came out a head.

"Thank god we didn't play like we did on Monday." Harry said, "We will win against Beaxbatons for sure!"

It was Saturday, 8am, and for once the team weren't nervous, mostly because they were in denial. The school was spotless for Beaxbatons, and Hermione was huffing about all the extra work the houselves put into it.

"If you want to save the houselves work, YOU CLEAN." Ron said irritated. Hermione shot him a look and opened her mouth to say something.

"There will be no fighting today." Emma-Leigh said curtly, sensing that they both were about to explode. The joy of Hermione and Ron dating was the fact that there had been less fighting between them. After they forced down some food Harry and Emma-Leigh met p with Draco, Candice, Dawn, Thomas and Dave and walked down to the changing room before the Beaxbatons people showed up. As they changed into they purple robes if finally settled in that they were about to play Quidditch.

"Alright… well, this is it, the big one, the one we've all been waiting for…" Harry began.

"Isn't that Wood's speech?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but it always worked for us, how did you know?"

"I dated Oliver during the Quidditch season back in his fourth year. I know that speech just as well as his team did." Dawn replied.

"Allriiight," Harry said "Let's get out there and show those Beaxbatons people how to play Quidditch!" the team cheered as they went to the pitch. The stand erupted with noise as the home team flew onto the pitch.

"AND THE HOGWARTS TEAM IS FLYING OVER THE STANDS! WE'VE GOT ROUNDS, SCOTT, NEWMAN, CHEZIKLE, LAYNE, MALFOY ANNND POTTER! Aka TAFFY, TJ, EMMELZ, Sunrize, LOLLIPOP, THE PRINCE AND BWL!" Lee yelled into his magical megaphone. "And of course the lovely Beaxbatons team, CARTIER, LACORDIER, GAETZ, JANSTONE, DELECOUR, DELECOUR, ANNND STAR!" the Beaxbatons team flew around the stands. Harry immediately recognized Fleur and her sister Gabrielle. _'Well I guess she was older then she looked under that water'_ Harry thought. Fleur flew over to Harry.

"'Arry 'ow are 'ou?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm great!" he replied. _'She really is gorgeous, it's that Veela in her'_ he thought.

"I trust 'ou remember my dear sister, Gabrielle?" Gabrielle also kissed him on the cheek. A whistle from somewhere blew and Harry remembered that they were playing Quidditch and he sped off to take his place. Fleur took her place in front of the golden hoops. The Bludgers and the snitch were released and the Quaffle was thrown into the air.

"AND THE GAME BEGINGS!" Lee shouted. "Emmelz gests the Quaffle right away and goes flying down the pitch towards the goals." Emma-Leigh flew down the pitch at a terrific speed. Fleur was staring at her with determination; she dived towards the left hoop. Emma-Leigh hesitated before throwing the Quaffle through the middle hoop, where Fleur had been just seconds before. The Hogwarts students in the surrounding stands screamed.

"TEN POINTS TO HOGWARTS… in the first THIRTY SECONDS! WAY TO GO EMMELZ!" Lee screamed. Fleur looked pissed as she passed the Quaffle to Charlene Gaetz. Emma-Leigh flipped her hair and flashed her a smile as she flew off to follow the Quaffle. "WOAH! If looks could kill, Emmelz, you'd be dead! Delecour… Jr tears down the pitch, passes to Janstone, who passes back to Delecour… oh! Intercepted by Lollipop aha GO HOGW…. Gah!" Professor McGonagall hit him in the back of the head.

The game continued, 40 minutes later Hogwarts was leading by 140 points. The Hogwarts students were louder then they ever have been before. Of course when Larissa Star dived they became silent. If Larissa got the snitch it would be all over. Both Dave and Thomas whacked the Bludgers towards her but she dodged them easily. She was the perfect build for a Seeker. Small. Lightweight. Perfect. Harry was catching up but still far behind.

"Come on, Come on!" he shouted at his broom.

"Star is still following that golden ball." Hogwarts started to yell, but instead of Harry's name they were shouting Emma-Leigh's.

"HOLY SH--! Sorry Professor. Lollipop has got the Quaffle and Fleur is to busy watching Star. Candice shoots… and … and SHE SCORES!" Candice scored a goal just as Larissa's little fingers grasped the Snitch. Both schools screamed it was a tie. Madam Hooch and Madam Float flew to the middle of the pitch.

"Sornus" the ref's voices were magnified. "Okay to break the tie, we will have a shoot out." Madam Float translated for the Beaxbatons students. All the Chasers and the Keepers flew over to the Beaxbatons goals. The first person to go up was Charlene Gaetz, she missed. Then Dawn took her shot and was blocked by Fleur. Gabrielle, who was next, made her shot. Hogwarts waited with baited breath. If Candice missed this, Hogwarts would lose. If Candice was worried before it was ten times worse now. She took her shot.. and luckily got it in. There was a collective breath from Hogwarts. Up next was Carrie Janstone, whose shot was blocked by Draco. And it was Emma-Leigh's turn. Even with all the noise that Hogwarts was making she could hear Hermione and Ron the most. Emma-Leigh looked at Fleur right in the eyes and flicked her hair out of her face. Emma-Leigh grabbed the Quaffle and flew around a bit then threw the Quaffle with all her might.

"HOGWARTS WIN" Lee screamed. There was a loud groan from the Beaxbatons but it wasn't heard above the uproar from Hogwarts. Still in the air the team had toppled on top of Emma-Leigh. The students poured onto the pitch waiting for their team to fly down to the pitch. When they finally did get down they were immediately trampled by the whole school. Fleur flew down to Harry's side.

"'At was amazing! 'Ello Ron, 'Ow are 'ou?" Ron had gone slack. Hermione glared between Ron and Fleur. Emma-Leigh noticed Harry and Fleur talking and decided not to interrupt the little love fest. She walked back up to the school with Dawn and Thomas, but the new couple soon started to get on her nerves. She left the after party early.

Meanwhile

"Where is Emma-Leigh?" Hermione asked. Ron looked around as Harry replied with an 'I dunno' and he continued to talk to Fleur, who, with Dumbledore's permission, stayed for the after party. Ron had gone back to looking at Fleur; he still wasn't able to talk to him though.

"Oh My God Ron!" Hermione said which seemed to snap him out of his trance. "You too Harry, maybe you two should pay more attention to your girlfriends and not … her." She spat. "Harry you may not have realized it but you haven't seen your girlfriend since before the game. You also seemed to miss the way she looked at you after Fleur and her sister kissed you. BOYS!" she huffed as she walked away. Ron and Harry stood aghast.

"'Arry? 'Arry? 'ou have a girlfriend?" Fleur asked.

"Yah… Emma-Leigh.. uh.. Emmelz." Harry was scanning the room looking for her familiar blonde head.

"Oh! D'at must be why she looked at me like dat after ze first goal. 'Ou must go an' find her. 'Ou too Ron. ' 'Ou should find 'Ermione. Good bye, I will see you again" Instead of kissing htem again she held out her hand. the shook it and split up. Ron to find Hermione and Harry to find Emma-Leigh.

* * *

WOOOOOO 100 PAGES 100 PAGES... well handwritten i have 100 pages typed its still at 94 but this is a great acheivement for me... i have never written this much ever... YES so please review... because if you review cue mystical voice good things will happen to you

love to all


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Chapter twenty-four

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR.

Harry had been unsuccessful in finding Emma-Leigh the night before. He went down to breakfast hoping to see Emma-Leigh but he had no such luck. He did see Ron and Hermione who seemed to have made up after last nights spat. They stopped being so close when Harry sat down across from them, which he was very grateful for.

"'Mione, have you talked to Emma-Leigh?" e asked

"Um…Er…Well…About that… Yes….I have, but… You…Yes…In…Well…Right" Hermione stopped her rambling by taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice and choking on it.

"Er…. Right that was very informative Hermione thank you." He said leaving the table. Harry practically ran up to the common room. He knew he couldn't go up to see her but if he stayed in the common room maybe she would get hungry and he wouldn't miss her. Hermione ad Ron soon joined him. Hermione quickly ran up the stairs taking Emma-Leigh some toast ruling out Harry's maybe she will get hungry plan. When Hermione came down the steps he looked at her expectantly.

"Is she coming down?" he asked

"Er…No… She's not speaking to you… She… Er… She doesn't want to see you." Hermione looked scared that Harry might blow up. He got up and waked to the staircase.

"Emma-Leigh please come down…. Emma-Leigh?" there was no answer "DAMNIT!" he said kicking the wall. Hermione went back up stairs, the toast she left on her bedside table was still there, she saw Emma-Leigh in he same position she had been when she was there three minutes ago.

"Emma-Leigh? He's obviously sorry, he really wants to talk to you." Hermione said tensely, she was afraid of Harry blowing up, but she had seen that before. Emma-Leigh on the other hand, well, she was a mystery.

"I don't care. I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to see him, and I don't want to move from this spot!"

"Fine, but please eat the toast." She said as she left the room once more. Emma-Leigh pushed off her covers, and sat with her legs dangling over the side of the bed, and she ate the toast that Hermione had left for her. Thank god it was Sunday, so she didn't have to go to any classes and she could just sit there all day. She ran her fingers through her hair. She turned around and lay down again.

"Ahg! Why won't she talk to me? She won't even let me explain or apologize!" Harry ran back to the stair well. "Emma-Leigh! Please come down stairs! Please! AGH!" Harry took a running start. He got to the fifth stair before it turned into a slide. "DAMNIT!" he cursed

Emma-Leigh smiled as she heard a girl slide past her door saying 'oooh who tried to get up the stairs'

"Well that didn't work" Harry said rubbing his arse. "Okay fine, I will try it another way, 'Accio'" his Firebolt came flying down. He mounted it and went flying up the stair well.

"I wonder why I never thought of that" a few boys around them wondered aloud.

"Emma-Leigh?" he saw her lying with her back towards him.

"Go Away!"

"Emma-Leigh please talk to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. What ever you're thinking is completely wrong. Fleur is an old friend, an old competitor…"  
"She kissed you,"

"On the cheek,"

"She kept touching you,"

"She's French,"

"You didn't stop her,"

"Emma-Leigh you are blowing this out of proportion!" It was then that Emma-Leigh turned around

"YOU FORGOT THAT I EXISTED! Don't blame it on her Veela-ness. I am your girlfriend and you didn't even notice that I wasn't around. You didn't even care Harry, You don't care!" there was a fire behind her eyes that he had ever seen before. Harry on the other hand looked broken.

"Of course I care Emma-Leigh." He whispered. This seemed to soften Emma-Leigh but she didn't say anything. She turned and threw herself back onto her bed. He came up behind her and gently touched her stomach.

"Don't Harry." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"Why?" he said mischievously.

"Because… I hate it."

"No you don't. You love it"

"I hate it when you do that when I'm mad at you." She said as she turned around. Harry leaned in and kissed her. She returned it then pulled away.

"Kissing me isn't going to fix this." Harry kissed her again. She pushed him off her and she walked to her mirror and tucked her hair behind her ears. She turned to ho him with her hands on her hips. "It's not fair," Harry looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "It's not fair," Emma-Leigh, repeated, "how you can fix everything with a kiss." Emma-Leigh said pouting.

"Well," he said that mischievous look returning to his face. "I don't think I've quite fixed things yet." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. About twenty-five minutes later, Emma-Leigh again pushed him off her suggesting they go down stairs.

"They're going to think I've killed you." Approximately fifteen minutes after that they went down stairs hand in hand. Hermione and Ron's faces lit up when they saw them.

"I guess you guys have fixed things." Ron said.

"Yep!" Emma-Leigh said looking up at Harry her eyes sparkling. They sat down beside them on the couch.

"That's good." Hermione said.

"It was quiet and we thought you might've killed him." Ron said looking at Emma-Leigh perplexed. She laughed.

"I thought you might've thought that so we came back downstairs."

"Yah, after I fixed everything." Harry said slyly. Emma-Leigh blushed, and Ron and Hermione shared 'a look'. It was a beautiful day outside so they decided to go outside and laze by the shores of the lake. Emma-Leigh summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote to Michelle.

DEAR Michelle!

I haven't heard from you in a while. You didn't even reply to me beating up Puggy… Is something wrong? Anyways I am writing to tell you about the Quidditch tournament we've been having with Durmstrang and Beaxbatons. Hogwarts beat both schools (OF COURSE, DUH, DOI are things you should be saying right about now) but how could we fail with Harry, Me, and Draco on the team, along with Candice Layne, Dawn Chezikle, Thomas Scott, and Dave Rounds… you don't know them but they're GRRRRREAT! Lol after the last match (against Beaxbatons) this gorgeous girl Fleur Delecour was all over Harry and he did nothing to stop her. I was soooo pissed off, that I didn't talk to him. I wouldn't leave my dorm. He flew up the stairs on his broom to beg me to forgive him. I ended up forgiving him… I can't stay mad at him. He kissed me and it was all better. Man that boy can do things with… okay Harry (who is reading this over my shoulder) doesn't want me to go any further with that so I suppose I'll just leave you with an OH MY LORD! And hope you understand. All say hello. They (and me) miss you terribly. Please write back REALLY SOON!

Emmelz

Emma-Leigh folded up the parchment and put it in her pocket intending to send it later before dinner. She curled up close to Harry and thought to her self 'man is it good to be back in his arms'

At dinner Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I'd like to say congratulations again to the Hogwarts team for there excellent performance yesterday. The next Quidditch match will be held on Thursday. I suggest you practice for this game. Champions against champions!" Dumbledore sat down. The gang exchanged looks.

"Practice Tomorrow!" Harry called over the normal great hall chatter.

The Quidditch practice the next day went well. Although not much practice was done, they were trying to figure out what Dumbledore hand meant by 'Champions against Champions'. Many rumours had been going around and the most likely one was the Hogwarts team against teachers or ex-students like Oliver Wood who had gone on to pursue Quidditch careers. By Wednesday the team was fully confident that they would be able to take any teacher, or anything, that flew their way.

* * *

me and harry's first fight :'( wipes tear from eye... Okay... this is the last chapter for probably over a week because I am going to camp... I don't know if I'll be doing any writing while I'm there so... who knows LOVE TO ALL WHO REVIEW


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Mystery Quidditch match WOOT!

THIS CHAPTER is dedicated to Michelle my one and only I hope your sister is okay!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Thursday, Thursday, Thursday. So it was the day of the unknown Quidditch match and the whole school was a twitter. It was breakfast and thee team were all sitting together at the Hufflepuff table cheery, awake, but nervous. Each of them were giving each other pep talks, but none of them were as confident as they were the day before. Unlike usual, time seemed to slow down instead of speed up. Finally after what seemed like eons Dumbledore cleared his throat,

"To do this orderly, we ask the Gryffindor table to leave first," he announced, "then the Slytherin Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff can follow." There was a loud screech as the students from the Gryffindor table stood up. Pushing their chairs back, they began to make their way to the transport vessels.

"Damnit, we are the last to leave." Draco said in whiny voice.

"We'll get there okay." Harry said. He was on edge, a captain trying to keep his team calm. Emma-Leigh leaned over and squeezed his hand smiling she said,

"Only one more table to go." She said as the Slytherins stalked to the entrance hall. When the Hufflepuffs finally left the team held back.

"Okay," Harry said clearing his throat. "We don't know what we're up against, but we are ready. We have practice and worked very hard and no matter what we are faced with… well… we will do our best, and we will win." They were all transported to their mystery place. When they got there the students of Hogwarts screaming surrounded them. Emma-Leigh fainted.

"Oh My GOD!" she said when Harry had awoken her.

"What?" Harry was very confused along with the other Hogwarts students all worried that they no longer had a third chaser.

"Do you know where we are?" Harry shook his head.

"Home" said a familiar voice from behind them. Emma-Leigh jumped up and the two girls collided with a shriek and a flash of blonde, pink and purple.

"MICHHY BABY!"

"EMMELZ!"

Soon after this reunion Ron, Hermione, and Harry all joined in on the dog pile. Draco smiled at the site of Michelle but when she say pansy, she gave him the cold shoulder, so Draco grudgingly followed suit. Pansy sniggered when she say Michelle's glare. Draco could have hit her.

"Newman!" came a shrill voice. Emma-Leigh turned around and saw her old headmistress, Professor Bullavardez, swoop down on her pulling her into a huge hug.

"Oh Professor!" Professor Bullavardez was a beautiful woman with long, pure black, curly hair with green eyes. She had sparkling white teeth and a great smile.

"Emma-Leigh, I have missed you so much. I've seen a lot less of your friends as well since you left." She smiled

"Yes, it was always my fault." Emma-Leigh said rolling her eyes.

"Professor Bullavardez…" Dumbledore said "will you please let go of my chaser so we can get on with the game?" Bullavardez looked startled.

"You….Chaser?… Chaser?" she asked "But… you… Seeker… best? YOU WERE THE BEST SEEKER!" Emma-Leigh blushed

"Wait till you see Harry as Seeker." She said in her defence. Which make Harry blush.

"Yah but the only time we were both seekers you won." Harry said so Emma-Leigh blushed even more

"Damnit you win I'M THE BEST!"

By this time everyone was outside waiting outside for the match to begin. They hurried down to the pitch. Lee Jordan was unable to make the match so James Amos (Bewitchment) was doing the commentary.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY WELCOM TO THE CHAMPIONS AGAINST CHAPIONS MATCH! HOGWARTS AGAINST BEWITCHMENT!" both schools screamed "The Bewitchment team makes its way onto the Pitch" Seven bright blue flashes came onto the field. "We've got REID, NEWMAN, HOLMES, LAWLEY, GIDDINGS, MCAULAY, annnnd MALEK!" the students of BSS screamed stomped and waved their flags. Emma-Leigh bounced up and down on her broom "YAY… wait… damnit" she said as she realized that they were her opponents.

"Before we go out there," Harry said "I will remind you tat this is a Quidditch match, don't forget that they are against you Emmelz." Before Emma-Leigh had the chance to retort James began again.

"With the Hogwarts team we have TJ, TAFFY, LOLLIPOP, SUNRIZE, EMMELZ, THE PRINCE, annnnd BWL!" Hogwarts students screamed, stomped and waved their flags. "Welcome back to our own Emma-Leigh Newman, who is playing on home soil for the first time in a year, even if it is for the other side." Hogwarts and Bewitchment students screamed alike.

"Anyways, as both teams take their… okay… uhm looks like Newman is…" Mandy Newman, Emma-Leigh's little sister, was flying around the pitch with her Beaters club held high in the air yelling,

"I GET TO HIT MY SISTER AND MY MUM CNAT GET MAD WOOOOO!" over and over again.

"Hey MANDYCAP!" Emma-Leigh yelled, "How bout you play Quidditch!" Mandy got to her place.

"Alright now that there are all in place. The Bludgers and Snitch have gone up." The Snitch circled around Courteney and Harry then darted off so fast neither of them could follow it.

"The Quaffle goes up and it begins. The first person to get the Quaffle is Lawley, who passes to Holms… Oh Holmes was hit by a Bludger from Taffy… so she drops it and Sunrize gets it and zooms towards McAulay. Passes to Emmelz who doges a Bludger… and another. Well we can see she hasn't lost her talent over in England. She flies around the hoops a few times and shoots oh she scores! 10 points to Hogwarts" Emma-Leigh flew towards Michelle and gave her a hug before flying off. The game was neck and neck. Every time Hogwarts got a goal Bewitchment would and vice versa. Both Draco and Michelle made wonderfully spectacular saves. After an hour and a half the score was fifty all. Both Harry and Courteney called time outs to talk to their teams.

"Okay you guys," Harry started,

"It's about time we get some points," Courteney explained,

"It's obvious that we are pretty much at the same skill level." Harry pointed out,

"But if we have any secret weapons," Courteney said,

"We better use them now." Harry decided,

"RIGHT!" both teams shouted in unison.

"Now that the teams are back in the air you can see they are pulling out all the tricks to win this game." James said. Nobody could take their eyes off the game for more then a second, they tried not to blink even, because the game was moving so fast.

"Lawley, Holmes, Giddings, Lawley, Emmelz, Holmes, Goal for BSS, The Prince passes back to Emmelz…" and all of that was in the course of less then a minute. And of course the beaters weren't just sitting around. All four of them were hitting the Bludgers towards the other team members. Mandy was really taking advantage of 'hitting Emma-Leigh without getting in trouble'. She took a lot of shots at her sister, even though Emma-Leigh dodged most of them. It was now two hours and fifteen minutes into the game and the score was 90-100 for Bewitchment. Courteney started to dive on her Nimbus 2000, with Harry right behind her.

"OH MY BOTH SEEKERS HAVE GONE INTO A DIVE! Oooh! Both Bludgers were hit towards them… both dodged, but now BWL is a head of Malek" Harry let go of his broom to reach for the snitch.

"Uhm.. Both Seekers fell off their brooms… or they crashed into the ground.. We are just waiting for the dust to settle to see who actually caught the Snitch," James said looking down at the pitch. Both Seekers zoomed out of the cloud of dust. Harry held the little gold ball over his head. Courteney had a look of defeat on her face, along with the rest of the BSS team. Hogwarts on the other hand were screaming and jumping around and screaming some more. Emma-Leigh practically jumped onto Harry's broom throwing her arms around his neck

"WE WON!" Each member of each team shook each other's hands. Emma-Leigh hugged everyone; all of them were her 'Quidditch Friends' seeing as she was their old captain. Once they were back on the ground Emma-Leigh was surrounded by Hogwarts and BSS people. All of her old friends had crowded around her. The Auditorium groupies were all hugging her.

"MATTY" she said as she stood on her tip toes to hug Matt Lawley the BSS chaser.

"No one has called me Matty for a log time" he said

"Well that was always my name for you" Emma-Leigh smiled. Harry came up beside Emma-Leigh she latched onto his arm.

"Harry, this is Matt. Matt, this is Harry." They shook each other's hand.

"Emma-Leigh we gotta go back" Emma-Leigh's smile disappeared.

"Nooo! I don't wanna go back!" Emma-Leigh stood their pouting.

"You don't have to." Dumbledore and Bullavardez were all of a sudden behind them.

"We've talked it over and you and a few friends can stay 'till Sunday night " Dumbledore said while Bullavardez nodded, her shiny hair bouncing with each nod. Emma-Leigh smiled again and started to bounce up and down.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco come on!" The four other students quickly joined her side.

"You will miss the after party, but I dare say you will have one once you get back anyways." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. As he left the transport area.

"Uhm… Draco you're not going to stay with these people are you?" Pansy shrieked but Draco was already gone. Everyone hugged everyone and Emma-Leigh and the Drama Freaks said PARTY! IN THE AUDITORIUM… NOW!

YAY BSS we get to meet all of Emma-Leigh's crazy friends! Wooo!


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

BUAHAHHAHA FINALLY! holy cow it ahs been a long time since I updated this fic! but finally its up! I hope you like

* * *

CHAPTER TWENY SIX

Everyone met up in the auditorium after they snuck down to the kitchens and actually enlisted the help of a few house elves which annoyed Hermione to no end. She started to go on about SPEW to one of the houselves by the name of Kiki

"I see where you are comming from miss," Kiki said, "But we is happy, miss, speacially working at a school as fine as this one miss, Hogwarts too I presume.miss, we could be much worse off then we are, good day miss," Kiki said bowing as she left the room. Hermione stood agahst, but soon got over it and joined the party. It was a good thing too, everysingle person Emma-Leigh knew was there and they had to meet every single one of them.

"Okay so this is Courteney, Eric, Matty, Nabil, Brittelz, Bubble butt aka Brittny, Kenny, Amanda, Amanda, Amandah, Nick, James, Lyndsay, Katie, Megz... ect." it was all very overwhelming.

"Uhm... you guys? where is Michelle?" Emma-Leigh looked around.  
"And Draco..." Courteney added. All the Bewitchment students looked towards the little blue green room door and ran for it. Emma-Leigh got there first and wrenched it open.

"IF I'M GOING TO BE HERE YOU BETTER WELL DAMN PAY A LITTLE BIT OF ATTENTION TO ME!" she said shrilly but laughing the whole time. She plopped her self down in between the two love birds sitting on the infamous couch.  
"OHH below the belt man!" Draco said then Harry came and sat down in bewteen Emma-Leigh and Draco, soon followed by more people. Poor Draco and Michelle were now seperated by at least seven people, both not bery happy about it.

"Aww. Micchy, wouldn't you rather hang out with me then an icky boy?" Emma-Leigh said with puppy dog eyes. Michelle responded with a very ellaborate roll of her eyes.

"FINE! I see when I'm not loved." so she turned and started making out with Harry. That was soon interupted by Michelle.

"If I'm not allowed to do that with Draco, you can't do that with Harry."

"Okay fine, but let's go have a real Auditorium party. Where's the booth key?" Michelles green eyes glitered madly as she pulled out the wonderful booth key.

"Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco. Now it's time to scare you," Michelle ran up the stairs towards the booth.

"Okay I'm in!" she shouted as Courteney shut off the house lights. They stood there in pitch black for about five seconds, then the disco ball, and flashing lights came on. Michelle pranced down the stairs. She had bewitched the computer, (it had taken a while to explain the computer) (a/n in bss you could use electricity.) to just play songs that everybody wanted to hear. As 'Lets get it started' came on the Auditorium people started to dance.

"Okay I'm out of here." Matt said, he never really understood the Drama Dance Parties.

"OH NO, Matthew Elliott Lawley... you are not going anywhere." Matt cowered

"Fine but I am not going to enjoy myself!" Emma-Leigh looked at him sadly. "Oh no... not the... no don't give me the...DAMNIT!" Emma-Leigh smiled.

"I've still got it"

"Emmelz! you are here to party not... whatever you are doing right now." Michelle said. Emma-Leigh grabbed Harry and pulled him onto the stage to dance. Harry just looked at her funny. She stopped,

"what?"

"I don't dance."

"Yah... okay and at the Christmas DANCE you didn't DANCE for however many hours we DANCED?" Harry gave a sigh of defeat and danced along with everyone else. He seemed a little uncomfortable when Nabil and Eric grabbed him, but he seemed to be having a good time non-the-less.

It was time for dinner, and at BSS they did things a little different. There were a bunch of tables just set up aroundt he large room. The Auditorium gropuies pushed three tabled together for themselves.

"You'd think by now they'd've realized that we always do this, in this corner, every day, every meal... why can't they just leave them like this!" Courteney complained.

"Why don't you ask Kiki, she'll do anything for us." Eric said sitting down.

"Good idea.." They sat down to enjoy an amazing Bewitchment meal, not quite as elaborate as Hogwarts but different. Food appeared on evryones plates but Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco's."  
"Uhm... food?" Ron said.

"Oh right... just think of the food you want to eat. Choose carefully cuz once you think of it thats what you get." Emma-Leigh said as she ate a mouthfull of lasagne. Once they all had their food they were happyily reminicing about the past. Michelle and Draco couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"K new rule," Courteney said, "There will be none of that," she pointed to Michelle and Draco, "at the table. Some of us are trying to eat." Michelle looked at Courteney.

"Whatever, you don't complain when is you and Nabil." Michelle said glaring at Courteney. Courteney glared right back.

"Whatever..." Courteney eyed Draco, it was obvious she didn't trust him as far as she could throw Richard. After dinner they went back to the Auditorium, this time just the regulars and the Hogwarts studens were there. Emma-Leigh flopped onto the closest chair by the door. The little row of four had always been 'her' row... at least according to her. She sat there at least once every day, and after being gone for almost a year it was good to be sitting there again. The students from BSS were doing homework, except Michelle, who was back in the green room, this time joined by Ron and Hermione, who were probnbly occupying the otehr couch in here.Emma-Leigh was busy thinking bout her five years at Bewitchment, it had been the best five years of her life. She was so busy thinking to her self that she didn't even notice Harry sit beside her.

"Ems? Emma-Leigh?" he whispered. She jolted out of her transe.

"Harry, sorry zoned out." Harry extended his hand.

"Take me on a tour?" they quietly snuck out the back door to remain unnoticed. Unlike Hogwarts the school was only one level. They made their way down the not so crowded hall, occasionally waving to passers by.

"This is the firstie hallway. The most annoying place in the whole school. they all hang out here in between classes, and be loud, and obnoxious, and just plain -hit-them-in-the-head-with-large-metal-objects- annoying" they circled it and came back to the "Great Hall", (totally differnt from the Hogwarts Great Hall, more like the enrance hall.) snuck past the auditorium.

"So this is where most of the seventh years hang out harrassing younguns" there was a large space and a few benches and vending machines.

"This is where the jocks hang out. Quidditch, Hockey, and lacrosse are really big. We play alot of muggle sports, just to give variety.Most super sports stars are Witches or Wizards.." They passed the transfiguration wing, Defence wing, Charms wing.

"This is where the "freaks" hang out. Goths/Punks/ Wannabes... and such. The ones that 'don't fit in' from their own accord hang out here." Once the school tour was over they went outside. It was really beautiful, green grass, budding trees. Emma-Leigh and Harry walked around the grounds hand in hand in silence. Harry glanced over at Emma-Leigh.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Emma-Leigh was the silent type.

"Oh... ya... not really. It feels so goot to be home, but I know I'm just going to have to leave in a few days." she started to cry. Harry was sort of shocked, he had never really seen Emma-Leigh break down before. There was that time, when he, and Michelle told her that Courteney fell off her broom to make Michelle's arrival more exciting, but even then Hermione took over. Harry guided his histerical girlfriend to the shade of a near by willow tree. They sat down at it's trunk surrounded by its beautiful branches. Emma-Leigh's face was burried in his chest getting his robes all wet, but he didn't care. He just sat there petting her soft hair. Her tears started to slow and her sobs quieted. Harry continued to stroke her head, he hadn' even realized she stopped crying. he looked down and saw her sleeping peacfully, little drops of water still clung to hr long eye lashes. The crying had totally wiped her out and he really didn't want to wake her, so he sat, thinking.

_'It must be really hard for her being at hogwarts, away from all her friends. Almost as bad as me being at the Dursleys... just treated better. But to be away from home for ten months of the year must be harsh.'_ It was starting to get dark and he was starting to get cold with his wet robes, so he lifted Emma-Leigh into his arms and walked back to the school. She instinctivly put her arms around his neck, even though she was still fast asleep. It wasn't until Harry had carried her all the way to the school did she wake up.

"Mmrry?" he looked down at her, she was just lookinga t him her blue eyes clear and sparkling.

"You can put me down now" Harry lowered her legs to the ground but she kept her arms around his neck and pulled him close, they were just inches apart.

"I love you, you are so sweet." Emma-Leigh said as she made the few inches dissapear as she kissed him passinetly, he eagerly returned the kiss.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" said a very loud voice from behind them. Harry jumped about a foot and turned to look at the orangish haired intruder.

"I'm going to kill you Mandy." said with out even looking at the person. The 'ewer' turned out to be Emma-Leigh's darling little sister Mandy, who was the beater on the BSS team. She glided up the them and laughed.

"Aww is wittle Emma-wee mad at 'er baby sister for wuining her snogfest?" she said in a mock childs voice that reminded Harry horribly of Beletrix Lestrang (a/n i know refering to bella makes mandy sound evil.. shes not... just annoying.)

"AH!" Emma-Leigh screame as she chased Mandy down the hall. Luckily Harry had been paying attention to the tour and was able to make his way back to the Auditorium. When he reached the door he heard screaming and cheering coming from inside. As he walked in the door he noticed a ring of BSS-ers cheering as two people screamed from inside. Hary hurried over and saw Emma-Leigh and Mandy wrestling eachother. Emma-Leigh's perfect hair was a mess and Mandy was bright red. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and Mandy and Emma-Leigh were standing about knee deep in mud wearing a very little amount of clothing, The guys whistled as Courteney walked in front of them holding up a sign that had ' Round One' in big letters. Eric stood beside them with a mike in his hand.

"Only fair way to settle sibbling rivalry is to mud wrestle and let us decide the winner," both girls laughed but nodded in agreement. "Okay on the count of three listen for the bell. 1...2"

"WAIT!" Emma-Leigh screamed she ran her fingers through her hair and it was magically put up into a tight bun that Professor McGonagall would have been proud of

"3!" ding ding ding The sisters attakced, and about two seconds later Mandy was flat in the mud. Emma-Leigh brushed a strand of hair that was out of place back into place and the crowd cheered. This time Hermione walked around with a sign 'Round Two' This time Emma-Leigh gave mandy a shot... but alas Mandy soon ended up face first in the mud. Emma-Leigh was the clear champion. Eric stepped into the middle of the mud, grabbed Emma-Leigh by the wrist and held it high in the air.

"CHAMPION!"

"Who's next?" Emma-Leigh asked. "Anyone else dare take me on?" she smirked. Hermione stepped forward.

"I will," she said

"OOHHH" was heard from the crowd.

"But, I want to see Harry and Ron fight after." Heads snapped towards HArry and ron who were contiplaiting wethere it aws worth it.

"Of course." they said. Come on Emma-Leigh + Hermione+ mud very very good deal. '

"Ohh! I want to see Harry and Draco fight after!" Michelle was nodding furiously behind him. Harry thought about it. sure they were friends now, but for five years previous he had made his life a living hell. Malfoy was also thinking, mostly about 'Precious Potter,' and ' Dumbledores Favourite Boy'

"Sure" they said together. Courteney again walked around the mud tub with a sign, as Hermione transfigured her clothes into something more fitting. Ron turned the shade of her deep purple bikini when he say taht. She looked hot as the bell rang ding ding ding there was a flurry of movement and mud flew everywhere. everyone stepped back a few feet as Hermione and Emma-Leigh got down and dirty, lets just say it was hot, but extreamly hammed up. Hermione ended up winning after a five minute fight. Only because Emma-Leigh had slipped and she had jumped on her. They were both covered head to toe in mud.  
"Any one want a hug?" Emma-Leigh shouted. Emma-Leigh chased Nabil around the Auditorium trailing mud all over the orange seats. She finally takled him to the floor getting mud all over him.

"Ah! I hate you!" he screamed. Emma-Leigh just laughed and mad eher way back to the mud where Ron and harry were patiently waiting, wearing tshirts and shorts.

"OH NO!" Emma-Leigh said

"Naughty Naughty Kool Aid" Michelle said Emma-Leigh looked at her." You said it with the tone" she justified

"What I meant was oh no this won't do." she flicked her wan and quickly got rid of their shirts.

"Much better" the girls in te circle whistled and cat called. ding ding ding They kind of stood there for a second and then Ron went in for the kill. Turned out living with four older brothers (percy doesn't count because he is a pu...person) had really paid off. Harry realized he didn't have a chance in hell. He fought but he didn't have a shot. Ron was the champion through and through. Ron went over to Hermione and gave her a 'dirty' hug. Harry stayed in the ring waiting for Draco to enter. He too tried to get away from the "no shirt" deal but with no such luck. Michelle yelled at him as she flicked her wand and removed the unessisary garment. Emma-Leigh walked around with a sign still coverd in mud. Emma-Leigh couldn't help looking at his pale, slender figure. Like the pasty Auditorioum freaks always said, "Pale is Beautiful". Harry was also slender and pale, but draco had a glowy-ness about him. ding ding ding they hit each other with such force that they fell backwards, now on their knees they wrestled eachother. Both being seekers they were very wll matched. Harry ended up winning.

"yah well Quidditch, wrestlying, he beats me at everything" he later commented to Emma-Leigh who was playing 'Sports reporter'. The Auditorium looked like a mud bomb went off. It was cleaned with a simple "Scourgify". They went to bed soon afer because they had realized that they had friday classes later on that day. Emma-Leigh and Hermione were staying with Michelle and Courteney and a few others in one of the girls dorms. They satyed up all night and were very surprised when the alarm clock went off and they had to go to classes.

* * *

Okay thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I love you all

**special thanks to: Ril-0 who reviewd for like every single one of my chapters and made my day **


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

WOOO EMMELZ HASN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY all the readers jaws drop yes yes I'm back... at least for this chapter... Who knows when the next one will be posted.. thank you all so much for sticking with me :D

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

They met up with the boys in the eating area. They all burst out laughing, seeing thme all poufey eyed, and hair every where.

"Why are you all so damn cheerful, we only got like four hours of sleep." Ron grumbled scratching his head.

"Speak for yourself." Hermione said still laughing.

"We didn't sleep at all." Emma-Leigh added.

"Then WHY are you so damn cheerful?" Draco said placing his hands over his eyes. Michelle pushed his hair out of his face,

"Aren't our pets so cute when they're tired?" she smiled as Draco growled. "oooh bad temper... whers the squirt bottle?"

"Hiss.."  
"Reow.." Emma-Leigh and Hermione laughed.

"Okay you people are way to happy for people who haven't slept all night." Emma-Leigh, Hermione, and Michelle muttered something under their breaths and cast cheering charms on their tired boyfriends.

"We may not need it but you certainly do" Hermione said. The boys all smiled, and laughed, and joked with their crazy girl friends.

"Much better."

The fabulous five, (Em, Hermy,Ron, Harry, and Draco (a/n lol)) decided to attend first block with Michelle. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Standing was waiting in front of the chalk board.

"Emma-Leigh its so great to see you again. You were awesome at the Quidditch match."

"Thanks Professor." The Hogwarts students and Michelle sat in the back of the class and listened to Professor Standings lecture, laughing at Michelle because she had to take notes.

"You could be helping!" Michelle said glaring at her friends.

"Yessum, we could be but where's the fun in that?" Draco replied making them all laugh even more.

"Students from Hogwarts, It's a pleasure having you here but if you're just going to distract the already easily distracted I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Professor Standing said.

"Sorry Professor Standing." They all murmured together.

"It's okay. It's time to put away our quills and take out our wands any ways." Everyone was set into pairs and went to wordlessly send their partners flying across the room. The walls had been specially padded for this event. Professor Standing walked over o the Hogwarts gang.

"Now this is a grade above you so you may find it difficult." Emma-Leigh looked at her old Professor skeptically. "well, I know your ability Miss Newman... But your friends... well I've never taught them so I..."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione here is a genius, and Harry's the top of his defense class. And Draco and Ron aren't dunces either! We'll do all right Professor." Standing smiled and waked on.

"Teachers..." Draco muttered. Everyone faced their partners and pointed their wands. The first person to go flying backwards was Hermione. Ron looked shocked, as did Hermione.

"I can't believe I sent you flying before you sent me!" Ron laughed and punched his fist in the air looking very triumphant until he was sent flying by Hermione. She stuck her tongue out at the red head and the class continued.

The six of them burst into the auditorium laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God Michelle... your face was soooo priceless. I wish I had a camera!" Emma-Leigh said.

"What happened?" Courteney asked from across the room.

"Well Micchy here was bad mouthing Draco because he had yet to send her backwards. So Draco became angry and gave us all the "look" so the next time she laughed at him everybody turned around and sent her straight up into the air. It was so funny!"

"Why'd I go straight in the air though?" Michelle asked.

"I'm guessing it's because all of us sent it at the same time so the spell was hit at all angles... so it sent you up instead of one direction." Hermione answered, Michelle looked at them all angrily.

"ANYWAYS!" Emma-Leigh shouted, "What class to next?"

"Well I've got acting." Courteney said, Michelle nodded beside her.

"Okay that's definitely what we will be doing. Acting is the best class." Just then BJ waked into the room and sat on the edge of the stage.

"Guys, this is BJ- he is the professor for this course."  
"Professor BJ?" Draco snorted.

"No, BJ is my name. That's it." BJ replied. Draco shut up and sat down on one of the orange chairs.  
"Well since we have guests let's just play some theater games. What'd you guys want to play?" They decided to play a simple game of freeze. Two people went on stage and once they were in a "compromising" position you called freeze and changed the way the game was going. It was a huge laugh. Howartians were a little shy at first but quickly got in to the game. They then played Park bench another classic theater game that can get extremely dirty. Again everyone got into it. Best moment of the game was when Draco was sitting on the bench. No one could make him laugh... so Harry went up and kissed him right on the lips and even Malfoy calm couldn't stop him from freaking out and laughing.

By the end of the class everyone had gone up, Well, everyone except Hermione. She refused to go up.

"Well Hermione. It's your turn." BJ said. Hermione sat there mouth open debating. She never failed on an assignment, or refused to do what a teacher said... but she was afraid of going onstage in front of people she didn't know. She slowly, very slowly made her way to the stage.

"Now you get to sing for us." Hermione's jaw dropped even lower the it was before.

"You're not serious!"  
"Of course I am." The BSS students laughed.

"Sorry ''Mione. If you don't participate out of your own will you have to go on stage by yourself... Its an Auditorium rule, used on skippers and guests."

"Yah and it's not like you have a problem singing. Karaoke at Halloween was awesome." Draco said encouragingly. Hermione smiled,

"Yah but then I knew I wouldn't be the worst because Nevile was singing."  
"Well now you have to sing with out Neville's reassuring bad voice. Why don't you just sing what you sang then?" Michelle asked.

"Because I sang with a group then..."  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man that was fun!" Emma-Leigh said.

"Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing" they started to chant.

"FINE!" music started from no where and she started to sing I love Rock 'n' Roll. She got everyone going. By the end it didn't matter that she was the only person on stage because every one else was singing too.

"I hate you guys." she said when she sat back down and wouldn't talk to anyone. By the time lunch came, (and after many more drama games and laughs) she was talking to them again, but still hadn't quite forgiven them for making her sing. They decided that they would go to transfig next with Michelle, Emma-Leigh begged them to go to a different class but they refused.

"Come on Emma-Leigh this oughta be fun." Michelle said. Emma-Leigh rolled her eyes.

"Sooo our star seeker has returned to us." Professor Pin said.

"Only for a short time Professor," She snapped.

"Oh what a shame. I have missed your comments in class.

"I bet you have... but you'll be happy to know I have all block to make up for it." She smiled evilly.

"Take your seat Ms Newman." Emma-Leigh sat in her corner seat and looked around.

"Oh its so fun to be sitting here again" She said again with a role of the eyes. Professor Pin looked at her as she put her feet up on the desk.

"Miss Newman, please put your feet down." She sighed, rolled her eyes and took her feet down.

"This will be fun." she whispered as Professor Pin opened up the text book and started to read and write notes on the board.

"This is worse then Binns class, this is." Ron said yawning a few minutes later.

"Yah think?" Emma-Leigh said. "The problem is I can't do what I normally do to get through this class."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Take 40 minute "bathroom breaks"." everyone around her snickered.

"Miss Newman!" Professor Pinhead looked over.

"Wasn't me" she said raising her hands.

"Do you wish to teach this class?"

"I could probably do it better then you because my IQ is higher then yours." she whispered loud enough for him to hear. Professor Pin's veins started to pop out of his forehead.

"Emma-Leigh you... you are so... "

"Slytherin!" Draco interrupted. Emma-Leigh smiled.

"Why thank you Draco darling." Professor Pin sighed and looked at his watch, and then continued to read in his mono tone voice from the next book.

"Ready I'll now prove how small his IQ is... Professor!" Emma-Leigh called raising her hand.

"Yes Miss Newman?"

"Well, we are talking about transfiguring birds into binoculars right?" Professor Pin nodded.

"Okay well what would happen if you were to use the same incantation with a mammal?" Pinheads eyes bulged as he scanned the text book.

"I... er...um...well you see... um..." He continued to read the text book as if the question was never asked. The hogwartians just looked at the Professor gob smacked. Emma-Leigh was looking at Pin the same way Snape looked at Harry.

"Oh God I hate him so much err!" Emma-Leigh said as they walked back to the auditorium. "He is the worst teacher in the world!"  
"Yah you're right... How did you pass that class?" Ron asked, he had fallen asleep just like in Binns class.

"Well that's how I got to know Kassandrah so well... Professor Bullavardez...I was hella failing that class but she knew I could do it because I got O's on my tests and practical lessons. I just never did homework and barely showed up for the class. So they made a deal that whatever I got on my final exam would be what I would've gotten on all my home work and everything else we did when I was in the bathroom or skipping out. SO that's how I got top marks in a class I barely attended. 40 minute bathroom breaks and skipping class is apparently the way to get to the top of a Prof Pinhead class." Hermione raised her eye brows.

"Is that really the way to get to the top? Not working hard?" Emma-Leigh whipped around.  
"Have you forgotten what that class was like? Did he teach you a single thing in that class? Even the brilliant Hermione Granger who is ahead of everything can't say you learned anything about changing birds into binoculars in that class. It's obvious I worked fucking hard to maintain a perfect score with that man teaching me!" Hermione looked shocked as Emma-Leigh spun around and walked quickly away.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Well ''Mione. It wasn't a very nice thing to say." Ron said. They stood for a few seconds in shocked silence.

"C'mon. Let's go back to the aud and wait for her to come back." Michelle said dragging them along.

"I'll see you guys later." Harry called jogging off in the direction Emma-Leigh went. He found her waking around the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hey," He called, she stopped.

"Hey,"

"You okay?"

"Yea.. no... I really really hate him. He's just so...infuriating."  
"It's okay I understand. It's almost like Snivvilus and me."

"Yah only less greasy... Pinhead's too bald" They both laughed. Harry had a way of always making Emma-Leigh feel better some how. She put her arm around his waist, and he rested his arm over her shoulder. They walked around the grounds talking and laughing.

"I should apologize to Hermione. I shouldn't have snapped at her."  
"It's okay, I'm pretty sure she understands." Harry replied. Emma-Leigh sighed.  
"It's good to be home you know... even for a short while."

They returned to the auditorium and it was empty.

"Wow, this is a very rare occurrence." Emma-Leigh announced after checking around. They walked into the green room. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"haha the smell its infamous"(a/n hehe) she said noticing. Harry laughed and pulled her down onto one of the couches. They added to the rooms reputation, until they heard the front door open. They pulled apart and Emma-Leigh went to see who it was.

"MACKENZIE!"  
"uh oh" the boy replied. Emma-Leigh yelled

"ACCIO MACHETTI!" And chased him around the room, he quickly exited.

"Oh the memories." Harry looked at his girlfriend like he was terrified.

"uh well..." Just then a bunch of drama nerds walked in.

"We saw Mackenzie running so I figured you were back" Mandy said as she walked into the room. "Harry you are a brave boy dating my psychopath sister."

"Brave and extremely sexy!" Emma-Leigh added. Mandy shuddered. Emma-Leigh and Harry went back to the green room, to continue while every one else sat around.

"K I'm bored." Ron whined.

"Well Whatcha gonna do about it?" Courteney asked.

"I dunno that's why I'm whining... what's there to do here?"

"Uhh..." there was a silence.

"Greeeatt!" Ron flopped onto his back.

"We can go shopping tomorrow. We'll take you to Parksville. It's a muggle town so we have to get out of our robes..."  
"and P-ville is boring..."  
"but it's a tourist town..."

"So I'm sure you'll enjoy it..." The Bewitchment students said.

"So there's something to look forward too but what are we gonna do NOW to cure my boredom?" Ron asked.

Back in the green room Emma-Leigh and Harry were also talking about the trip to Parksville.

"Well, While we're down there you can meet some of my muggle friends... and my mum if fyou want." Harry's eyes grew bigger.

"Only if you want... it doesn't really matter... only if you want..." Emma-Leigh rambled.

"Of course I want to meet your mum" Emma-Leigh smiled and snuggled closer to Harry, happy that he wasn't freaking out at the prospect of meeting her mum.

"Hmmm... I wonder what they think we're doing in here?" Harry laughed.

"Well, we could always make whatever rumors they're starting true." Emma-Leigh said as she grabbed his robes and pulled him close. They were about two inches apart when Ron burst in.

"WE HAVE JUST HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA!"


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

SHEEEES BAAAAACK... at least for this chapter. I really hope its up to snuff, i had SO MUCH UBER FUN writing this chapter. it was really hard tho, I hope you're not too confused, I'm thinking one or two more chapters left at BSS and then its back to Hogwarts... please if you have ANY questions as to what the hell is going on in this story feel free to ask, I will reply as long asI have some sort of email or you are signed in... anyways I'm sure you all hate me for not updating sooner, and are eager to read the next chapter, so enough of my ramblings enjoy the show.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT 

"Buh?" Harry said pulling back.

"Oh yah Ron?" Emma-Leigh said, clearly upset that he had interrupted.

"Yes!" Ron replied, obviously not catching the upset bit.

"Care to explain?" Harry asked still red in the face.

"Well we are going to have some Hogwarts style fun." Even his friends blank stairs didn't damper his excitement. "COME ON!" He ran from the room.

"Uh…?"

"I guess we'd better follow him." They walked out outside and harry saw two familiar faces.

"Hi" The twins chorused.

"Gred, Forge? What are you doing here?" Fred and George around them at the magenta Weasley Wizard Wheezes boxes that were piled all around them.

"Well…"

"You see…"

"We decided…"

"That having our little…"

"Brother in a…"

"Different country…"

"Might be…"

"Good for…"

"Business." The twins finished together. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yah, yah, yah. We've got fun in a box here! I won't be bored anymore." A dreamy expression fell over his face.

"Uh.. one request. Try and keep it clean, sorta, at least." Emma-Leigh said looking at the boxes that said 'Portable Swamp' written in green writing.

"How'd you guys get here?" Harry asked

"Walked" George sarcastically replied,

"Well now George. Stop with the sarcastic tones. We did walk right into the fire place."

"Yes but we talked too. BEWITCHMENT SCHOOL OF SORCERY! We said."

"Why does your school have such a long name?"

"With Hogwarts all you have to say is Hogwarts."

"Sure you can add the rest but who does?"

"You don't have to add school of sorcery you fools." Hermione interrupted.

"Yah well…"

"Enough talky more funny!" Ron said.

"That made no sense Ronald" Ron stuck out his tongue.

"Oh no!" Friend said wide eyed. "He's returned to a child like state."

"We're doooooomed." Everyone laughed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"If he starts biting run." Fred said worried.

"Ha ha… lets go!" So the Auditorium Geeks who were always up for a little fun and mischief, joined up with he Hogwarts and ex Hogwarts pranksters and set off to work. After the mood changing spells were in place around all the doors and some other mischievous spells put up (specially around the football players area, a known enemy of the Drama fags) each of the pranksters stood in different area's of the school. They waited till the specified time and then they all set off some Weasley Wildfire Whiz bangs. The effect was exactly what they wanted. The noise scared everyone out of their beds. As the Bewitchment students ran out of their rooms (most in their pj's) they oohed and ahhed over the beautiful display… it wasn't until few people noticed the change in their friends hair people began to realize that the beautiful fireworks display had been a distraction. The Hogwarts students and the Drama freaks were happily laughing inside the Auditorium, listening to the buzz outside.

"Well I must say that was fun. It's going to be a shame when they all murder us tomorrow." Ron said

"We'll run away to P-ville tomorrow, they won't catch us." Court said.

"Yah and its not exactly like hurt anyone." Harry added. They decided it would be a good time to go to sleep, since the girls had no sleep the night before. They said good bye to the Weasley twins and went to bed.

XxX

The next day on the way to breakfast they saw the floors and walls covered with magenta flyers. On these flyers were lists of the WWW merchandise. Many of the BSS students read the flyers with interest. Ron looked happy.

"I am going to get such a huge present for Christmas next year." He grinned to himself as they entered the dining area. His grin faltered as every head in the room turned towards them, and as they saw their natural hair colours (except Michelle who currently had pink and blonde hair, which is natural for Michelle.) and their hair turned black.

"Well they don't look happy." Hermione whispered.

"Meh they don't like us any ways. Drama people are scary." The auditorium groupies laughed and went to their corner. (Which Kiki had left for them)

"We are going to need to watch our backs." Eric said.

"Like we care, this is what we do." Emma-Leigh said eating some of her hash browns.

"Yes but you get to leave after this. We have to stay and face the wrath."

"Just say you know the people who invented the stuff and they have a lot more tricks up their sleeves. That aren't posted on the inventory lists." Draco said without looking up from his breakfast. They looked over at him.  
"That's not such a bad idea." Eric said and they continued to eat they're breakfasts. They finished quickly and went to get changed into muggle clothing, casting floo powder into the fire and wound up at a small restaurant very much like the Leaky Cauldron, called the faulty wand. It was surprisingly warm for a march morning in P-ville and it looked like the sun would continue to shine all day. The Parksvillans showed the Hogwartites around the small town, showing them the cute little shops along the way. They got to the park down near the beach and decided to have a bit of child like fun. The sand was dry so they took off their shoes and ran towards the playground equipment. Emma-Leigh ran to her favourite swing and started to pump. She got higher and higher until she could see clear over the top of the old bar. High to the point where she free fell before the swing started to take motion.

"Emma-Leigh you're going to hurt yourself!" Harry said as he saw her plummet, her golden hair flying wildly behind her. She looked over at him and, while still high in the air she jumped off and almost landed face first in the sand. AS she stood up whipping the sand off her knees she said.

"You worry way to much Mr. Potter. I am perfectly capable to handle my swinging antics thank you." The pink haired Michelle came running over.

"OMIGOD Emmelz! Draco has never mini golfed!" Emma-Leigh's eyes widened.

"Well, I guess we know where to go next."  
XxX

They arrived at the brightly coloured Paradise Mini golf. A few minutes later after trudging up the steep hill from the beach and a short walk along the highway. They got a few stares from passers by; seeing a large group of teenagers was intimidating, especially when they were as loud as the Hogwarts and Bewitchment students. Draco was complaining about being thirsty so they walked into the large building that looked like a castle and bought ice creams.

"Okay so there are two courses we can go on the boring one, or the pirate ship." Michelle said as she licked her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Hmm let's go with the boring one" Ron said sarcastically.

"If you say so…" Michelle said as she started walking to her right. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the first hole on the pirate side explaining sarcasm to her. Harry had been mini golfing once before on one of those ruining Dudley's birthday outings so he had the gist. Ron was a little over fervent with his putting skills so Hermione was trying her best to help him out. Draco… really just SOL sucked out loud. He couldn't hold the stick right, he couldn't hit the ball, it was like a car accident, you didn't want to look but you couldn't take your eyes off it; it was almost painful. After Harry hot a third hold in one going up the pirate ship (the hardest hole in the place(apparently he had natural talent)) Draco actually threw his putter into the blue water surrounding them.  
"Draco! Temper, temper!" Michelle said, she looked around before summoning the putter from the shallow depths.

"I hate this, does Potter have to beat me at everything?" he whined.

"Oohh reverting to last names there Drakey?" Emma-Leigh said in a mocking voice. Draco grumbled and continued to the next hole. They (with the exception of Draco) enjoyed themselves very much.

"This one's my favourite." Emma-Leigh said as they walked underneath a blue waterfall. Emma-Leigh grabbed Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining but what was that fore?" Emma-Leigh smiled

" No reason, I've just always wanted to do that." The finished off their round of golf, (not fast enough for Draco) and went into the other half of the giant castle to where the arcade games were. It turns out that to make up for his lack of skill in golfing Draco made up for it in excellent arcade game mastery.

"Damn I should've been in there the whole time!" Draco said as his machine spit out hundreds of little tickets.  
"Yes Draco your wonderful." Michelle said patting him on the back rolling her eyes. "Its time to go now" His eyes drooped, he looked like a sad little puppy.  
"Okay Draco, one! More game."  
XxX

"Honestly Draco, how did your mother put up with you when you were younger?" Draco smiled,  
"She never said no." he said with a shrug. He managed to get another six games out of the 'one more game only' and was now carrying a very large stuffed animal that he bought with the tickets. The all laughed as they walked up into town.

"Where the hell are we going?" Emma-Leigh asked.

"Umm" Courteney replied.

"We're going up to the SOS youth center to meet up with your mum." Michelle said.

"On a Saturday?"

"Uh yah, we had a meeting because we all knew you could stay for the last three weeks, and decided to have a honorary Friday night thing on Saturday, so you could hang out with your old posse." Emma-Leigh smiled,

"Wait a sec, you've known for this long and you didn't tell me."  
"Why else do you think I haven't written in a while? Like I could write you a whole letter and not spill the beans."

"Okay lets go see my Mum!" Harry went a little whiter then he usually was. Emma-Leigh laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand tight.

"Don't look so scared, Mum's awesome. She'll love you." Emma-Leigh whispered with a smile. Harry began to feel better. _'if she's anything like her mum everything will be just fine.'_

XxX

A few of the BSS students decided to go back to the school, leaving Emma-Leigh, the Hogwarts gang, Michelle and Mandy to go to the SOS alone. It wasn't their scene when Emma-Leigh lived here, and it certainly wasn't their scene now. Emma-Leigh pulled open the heavy red door leading into the SOS Child, Youth, and Family center. She was greeted by a familiar sight, stairs leading up to the left, sign in sheet in front of her, and doors leading to the right; where she knew her mum was just a few steps away.

"Sign me in Mish?" she saw her pink haired friend nod as she let go of Harry's hand and went running into the other room.

"MUMMY!" Emma-Leigh collided with the blonde woman. "I've missed you so much!" the blonde woman looked down at the hysterical girl clutching her.

"Who the hell is this British girl?" she said with a smile. Emma-Leigh hit her mum on the arm.

"Shut up!"

"Wow, when Misha said you had and accent, I had no idea! And who are these new faces!" Emma-Leigh gave her mum another hug,

"Okay this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy." Carol eyed her new friends.

"Well you seem like an all right bunch."

"Thank you Mrs. Newman." Emma-Leigh started to laugh as her mum's eyes widened and Michelle snickered.

"Not many people call me that… Its usually Carol."  
"Or Mum," Emma-Leigh added.

"Well Mum its nice to meet you." Draco drawled.

"You know what, that sounds really weird coming from you." Michelle said as she patted her boyfriend on the head. He glared at her as he grabbed his comb and fixed his hair.

"I see why you are friends with him" Carol said Emma-Leigh stuck out her tongue at her mum, yes she had an obsessive compulsive tendency about her hair so what?

"EMMELZ!" Emma-Leigh whipped around and she saw one of her favourite people who just happens to be her wife running towards her.

"DANI!" Emma-Leigh said as she ran towards her and hugged her like a mad fool.

"The parties up stairs Emmelz, what are you doing down here!"

"She's remembering that she has a mother." Carol said.

"Well have you said hi?" Emma-Leigh nodded. "have you hugged." Emma-Leigh nodded once more. "Good lets go!" she grabbed Emma-Leigh by the arm and dragged her upstairs, Emma-Leigh grabbed Harry, Harry grabbed Ron, Ron grabbed Hermione, Hermione grabbed Michelle, Michelle grabbed Draco, and they in a long line walked up the stairs to Emma-Leigh's second home upstairs of the SOS.

XxX

The noise was intense. Music blaring, friends screaming, and in the middle of it all was Emma-Leigh. _'its good to be home ' _she thought to her self as she was hugged all around. Every one from her Friday night crew was there, Kian, Zaman, Bashu, Michelle jr., Ellora, Bradley Alexander, Brad, Kyle, Paul, Sage, Kyla, Danielle, Dana, Cody, Sam, Katelyn, Sarah, Nicola, Sam, Trevor and even Sasha made an appearance. Along with many people, to many to name, Emma-Leigh sank right back into her role of 'SOS Queen'.

"God I love this place." Nothing had changed at the SOS in the half year she'd been away, same green couches, same crappy stereo, same faces. Every one was happy.

"It's good to have our twinky queen/ goddess back" Katelyn said. Katelyn was this little 11 year old that pretty much worshipped Emma-Leigh, and Emma-Leigh loved her like a little sister. Harry smiled, It was nice seeing Emma-Leigh so perfectly at ease, so wonderfully happy. Some how in the course of the night someone had made a lot of popcorn, now, that is a really bad idea when Emma-Leigh and Michelle and Paul are around, they started a mega huge popcorn fight. It got so intense that it was upstairs and downstairs at one point, popcorn flew through the air at great speeds.

"I promise we'll clean it later." Michelle and Emma-Leigh pleaded to Susan who was the head of the SOS as she looked pissed as hell when she walked in on the scene.

"You better have this place sparkling." With that she walked away, muttering something about needing to get away from the crazies. With a mad laugh Michelle grabbed another handful of popcorn, shoved it down Emma-Leigh's shirt, therefore starting the war all over again. Huffing and puffing an hour later they all collapsed onto the couches.

"Damnit!" Emma-Leigh said as she started pulling little bits of popcorn out of her usually impeccable hair. They laughed as she struggled.

"You missed a bit." Mandy said thoroughly enjoying the torment and torture her dear older sister was going through.

XxX

It was time for everyone to go home, everyone hugging everyone at the door, then coming back for a second round, finally everyone left. Only people remaining were Michelle, Mandy, the Hogwarts crew, Emma-Leigh and her Mother. They looked around the room, still full of popcorn.

"I knew if we waited long enough they would all be gone." Michelle, being seventeen took out her wand and muttered the cleaning spell and the room went from full of popcorn to sparkling in seconds.

"Oh you will definitely be using that spell around the house" Emma-Leigh and Mandy's mum said with a smile. Emma-Leigh hugged her mum good bye, with promises of letter writings and I'll be okays and I'll miss you tons. The group left tired but happy. Emma-Leigh and Harry hand in hand walked into the Faulty Wand and back to BSS.

"What an awesomely fantastic day." Emma-Leigh said as she closed her eyes that night, thinking about what the day ahead had planned for her.


End file.
